une nouvelle destinée
by InsolementJu
Summary: Et si le destin d'Hermione était tout autre que celui auquel elle s'attend depuis toujours ? HGDM
1. prologue

**L'éternel papotage de l'auteur :**

C'est ma première fic. J'en ai lu beaucoup sur le couple Drago/Hermione et je dois avouer que ça m'a bien plu. Mais, en éternelle insatisfaite, je n'en trouvais pas assez à mon goût. Alors pour y remédier j'ai décidé de prendre la plume et de m'y mettre aussi.

Bien sûr, je pense que c'est une idéalisation de Drago parce qu'il ne me semble pas probable qu'il finira avec Hermione dans les livres de JK Rowling, mais j'aime bien cette idée de « briser les interdits ».

On aura Hermione comme personnage principal, mais avec parfois la prise de point de vue de Drago.

Je préviens les amateurs de scènes « hot » que ça ne sera pas le cas ici. Et oui, même si ça ne me gène pas d'en lire, je n'aime pas écrire les scènes de sexe. Ca sera donc suggéré mais pas décrit.

Je vais essayer de faire le moins de fautes d'orthographe possible, mais il est probable que certaines m'échappent et j'en suis d'avance désolée.

Les pensées des personnages seront écrites en italique.

Pour en finir avec mon papotage, je signalerais que rien ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire. Tous les personnages sont tirés de l'univers créé par JK Rowling, quoique … peut-être pas tous.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et attends vos remarques, autant positives que négatives.

Infos : je ne tiens pas particulièrement compte des précédents livres, mis à part pour le caractère général des personnages. Voldemort a été tué par Harry et le calme règne relativement sur le monde sorcier comme le monde moldu. Lucius Malfoy et les autres Mangemorts (enfin, ceux qui n'ont pas été tués dans la guerre, mais ça c'est sans intérêt) sont enfermés pour le restant de leurs jours à Azkaban où des Aurors ont remplacé les Détraqueurs en tant que gardiens. Voilà pour le plantage du décor, maintenant l'histoire commence.

----------

**Prologue**

La fin du mois d'août approchait et, avec, la fin des vacances et la reprise des cours. Hermione avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard quelques jours plus tôt. Elle était, évidemment, admise en 7ème année et cette année c'était elle qui occupait le poste de préfet-en-chef. Elle souhaitait de tout cœur que ça soit Ron l'autre préfet mais elle en doutait parce qu'il n'avait sûrement pas le niveau scolaire nécessaire.

Cet été avait été fait de changement pour elle. Du fait qu'elle l'avait passé avec sa cousine, elle avait un peu délaissé ses livres et avait commencé à se comporter comme une « vraie » fille de son âge. Elle avait trouvé dans la version sorcière de « jeune et jolie » un sort pour se lisser les cheveux et d'autres pour se faire différentes coiffures. Sa garde-robe avant faite de pulls difformes et de pantalons trop larges, était maintenant remplie de petits débardeurs sexy, de jeans tailles basses, de jupes et autres petites robes très féminines. Même sa lingerie s'était vue subir une féminisation, notamment avec l'apparition de strings et de sous-vêtements noirs ou rouges, changeant de son blanc habituel. Cela mettait ses formes parfaites en valeur et elle avait fait tourner de nombreuses têtes pendant les vacances. Si cela la gênait au début, elle s'y était maintenant parfaitement adaptée et en avait même profité, se forgeant ainsi une certaine expérience.

C'est donc avec le sourire, un pantalon taille basse en jean, un petit débardeur dos nu noir et des chaussures à talons, qu'elle se rendit, légèrement maquillée et ses longs cheveux ondulants dans le dos, au Chaudron baveur, afin d'accéder au Chemin de Traverse, où elle avait rendez-vous avec Ron et Harry.

Comme convenue, elle s'installa à la terrasse d'un petit café, The Sunshine, qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir. Elle commanda un bierrorouge, cocktail typiquement sorcier, fait à base de bierraubère et de fruits rouges. Au moment même où sa boisson arrivait, Ron et Harry débarquèrent aussi. Ils eurent un moment de doute, ne la reconnaissant pas car, même si elle leur avait envoyé des photos d'elle prises pendant les vacances, elle avait beaucoup changé par rapport au moment où ils l'avaient quittée, perdue dans ses vêtements informes et ses cheveux en bataille, sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross. Une fois assurés que c'était bien elle, ils se jetèrent à son cou, lui exprimant toute leur tendresse et combien elle leur avait manqué.

Elle régla sa consommation et ils commencèrent leurs achats tout en discutant.

_- J'arrive pas à y croire ! Elle a tellement changé pendant les vacances ! Ce n'est pas possible ! On dirait … une femme ! _pensa Ron ébahit.

- Dis-nous, Mione, qu'as-tu fait de tes vacances ? demanda Harry. Tu es tellement différente d'il y a deux mois ! Ca te va d'ailleurs très bien !

- Merci Harry ! répondit Hermione en rougissant. En fait, j'ai passé mes vacances en France, à Nice, chez ma cousine. Elle ne m'a pas laissé tranquille de la première semaine, disant que c'était impensable que je passe autant de temps avec des livres sans prendre le temps de penser à moi. J'ai fini par céder et elle m'a traînée dans des magasins moldus pour me refaire ma garde-robe. Après j'ai cherché dans des magazines pour apprendre des sorts de coiffures et maquillages. J'y ai pris goût et finalement j'ai décidé de continuer comme ça. Et vous ? Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? Tu étais au Terrier, Harry, c'est bien ça ?

**- ** _Elle se maquille ? Elle veut continuer comme ça ? Mais tous les garçons vont la regarder à Poudlard ! _continuait de penser Ron, sans se rendre compte de l'aspect macho de son commentaire.

**- **Oui, oui, j'étais au Terrier, acquiesça Harry. Nous avons participé au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Ils étaient un peu déçus que tu ne puisses pas venir. Et nous sommes allés voir Charlie en Roumanie. C'est vraiment un très beau pays !

Ils continuèrent à discuter comme ça tout l'après-midi, se racontant diverses anecdotes de leurs vacances ou se rappelant des moments passés de Poudlard jusqu'à ce que Hermione regarde sa montre.

**- **Oh ! Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard ! Je vais devoir vous laisser les garçons, mes parents risquent de m'attendre. Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir de vous revoir. On se retrouve sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross la semaine prochaine ?

**- **Oui, oui. Moi aussi ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, Mione, tu nous avais manqué pendant ces vacances, déclara Harry.

**- ** Oui, je suis d'accord ! confirma le rouquin.

Ils se firent la bise et Hermione se dépêcha de rejoindre le Chaudron Baveur où ses parents l'attendait, côté moldu. Leur dernier échange n'avait pas échappé à cet homme, tapi dans l'ombre. _Mais qui peut bien être cette beauté qui traîne avec ces deux incapables ?_

_

* * *

_

Voilà, fin du prologue. J'espère que c'est un bon début.

J'aime pas faire ça mais reviews please !

La suite pour bientôt.


	2. chapitre 1

**L'éternel papotage de l'auteur :**

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews (à savoir, 4 pour le moment) et comme je sais que vous êtes pressées de connaître la suite, je m'en occupe tout de suite.

Les personnes ne m'appartiennent toujours pas mais bel et bien à JK Rowling.

Les pensées sont toujours écrites en italique.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

----------

**Chapitre 1 :**

Les vacances touchaient à leur fin et il ne restait plus qu'un jour avant de prendre le Poudlard Express. Hermione lisait tranquillement dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la fenêtre. Elle leva les yeux et découvrit un hibou portant une lettre aux armoiries de Poudlard. Elle s'étonna, ayant reçu sa liste de livres la semaine précédente puisqu'elle avait pu faire ses achats avec Ron et Harry. Elle décacheta la lettre, intriguée, la parcourut plusieurs fois du regard, ne semblant pas croire ce qu'elle lisait. Enfin, son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire et elle descendit les escaliers en trombe pour rejoindre ses parents qui regardaient la télévision dans le petit salon.

- Maman, papa, s'exclama-t-elle, vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui m'arrive !

- Non, en effet, dit sa mère.

- Mais je pense que tu vas très vite nous le dire, étant donné l'éclat dans tes yeux, termina Mr Granger.

- J'ai été nommée préfete-en-chef a Poudlard ! s'écria Hermione. Je vais avoir des responsabilités mais surtout ça veux dire que je suis une bonne élève parce que les profs les choisissent selon leurs capacités scolaires. Vous comprenez, comme cela impose une charge de travail supplémentaire, ils veulent être sûrs que ça n'influe pas sur la capacité de travail, expliqua-t-elle ensuite. Je me demande qui pourrait bien être l'autre préfet-en-chef, termina-t-elle rêveuse.

- Nous sommes très fiers de toi, Hermione, lui dit son père.

- Si tu veux, nous irons faire les magasins cet après-midi. Pour fêter ça j'aimerais t'offrir un nouvel ensemble, ajouta Mme Granger.

- Avec plaisir, maman.

Elle fit une grosse bise sur les joues de ses parents et monta dans sa chambre pour envoyer un hibou à Harry et Ron afin de leur annoncer cette si bonne nouvelle. Elle s'installa ensuite dans un des fauteuils qui se trouvait dans sa chambre et se mit à faire des hypothèses sur l'identité de son homologue masculin.

_Ron ? Harry ? non … ça ne peut pas être deux sorciers de la même maison. Zabini ? Parkinson ? non … trop stupides ! Chang ? Smith ? non … pas assez bon non plus._

Elle continuait à réfléchir lorsqu'une idée s'imposa en elle.

_Malfoy ? non ! ce serait vraiment cruel de la part des profs. Et il est bien trop arrogant, supérieur, froid, malhonnête, vicieux … bien trop Serpentard !_

Cependant, elle devait bien admettre qu'il était bon élève et réellement le seul à pouvoir rivaliser avec elle sur le point scolaire. Mais le reconnaître aurait été lui donné trop d'importance. Elle chassa alors cette pensée et se leva pour s'habiller avant de sortir avec sa mère.

oOoOoOo

Au même moment, au fin fond de l'Angleterre, un jeune homme recevait la même lettre de Poudlard. Un sourire de satisfaction illumina sont visage l'espace d'une seconde avant de redevenir de marbre. Il brûla la lettre après avoir récupéré son insigne et retourna à son occupation première, la lecture d'un traité de magie.

_Cette année s'annonce bien_, pensa-t-il.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, le réveil d'Hermione sonna à 8h00 précise. Elle l'arrêta, somnola un petit moment et décida qu'il était temps qu'elle se lève. Elle n'avait évidemment pas besoin de faire sa valise puisqu'elle avait pris le temps de la boucler la veille. En se louant de cette prévention, elle eut une pensée amusée pour Ron et Harry pour qui ça ne devait pas être le cas et qui devaient être en pleine panique à l'idée d'être en retard.

_Heureusement pour eux que Mme Weasley est prévoyante_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle souhaitait être particulièrement resplendissante ce jour parce qu'elle voulait commencer l'année en beauté, dans tous les sens de l'expression.

Elle se dirigea vers son armoire où quelques vêtements restaient et opta pour un dos nu noir avec un petit scorpion en argent qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de son nombril, un jean noir taille basse, une veste noire qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou au cas où elle aurait froid. Elle complèta son ensemble par un collier avec un petit scorpion en pendentif, pour rappeler celui du tee-shirt et une paire de boucles d'oreilles représentant des fées. Elle se lissa les cheveux, les laissant détachés en cascade dans son dos, se maquilla un peu, chaussa une paire de sandales à talons aiguilles, noires également et lança un sort de légèreté à sa valise pour la descendre.

Elle déjeuna avec ses parents qui ne faisait plus de remarques sur son look, l'ayant vu évoluée tout l'été. Elle quitta enfin sa maison et se rendit à la gare de King's Cross. Elle traversa le mur et se retrouva sur la voie 9 ¾ . Elle repéra très rapidement ses amis, eux ayant grandi pendant les vacances, alors qu'elle restait avec son petit 1m65. Heureusement qu'elle mettait maintenant des talons car Harry et Ron dépassaient 1m80. Après les embrassades réglementaires avec toute la famille Weasley et l'expression de leur joie fasse à sa nomination en temps que préfete-en-chef, ils décidèrent de se trouver un compartiment dans le train, afin d'être tranquille.

Une fois installés, ils se mirent à discuter de choses et d'autres pendant que le train démarrait. Entre les garçons, la discussion passa vite au Quidditch et Hermione se mit à discuter garçons et mode avec sa meilleure amie, Ginny. Elle lui expliqua comment elle s'était retrouvée avec un tel look et les ravages qu'elle avait faits pendant les vacances puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas vu lors de son passage sur le chemin de traverse. Soudain, un hibou se posa sur les genoux d'Hermione, interrompant leur discussion. Après avoir lue la lettre, Hermione se tourna vers ses amis leur déclarant qu'elle se devait de rejoindre le wagon de tête où elle devait rencontrer le professeur McGonagall et le second préfet-en-chef.

Elle fit donc le chemin nécessaire, à nouveau plongée dans ses recherches de l'identité de son partenaire. Elle arriva devant une porte portant l'inscription de sa fonction. Elle l'ouvrit, leva les yeux et se trouva face à face avec lui.

- Toi ? hurla-t-elle, mi-étonnée, mi-furieuse.

L'interpellé se retourna et regarda cette fille, ou plutôt jeune femme, qui le dévisageait avec, semble-t-il, du dégoût.

_Ca ne serait pas la fille qui traînait avec St Potter et la belette l'autre jour ? c'est étrange qu'une nouvelle soit nommée à un tel poste, et ça ne peut pas être une fille de Poudlard, je l'aurait déjà vue … et bien moins vêtue._

A cette pensée, une ébauche se forma. Cependant la jeune préfete-en-chef continuait à le dévisager avec méfiance, semblant s'étonnée sur son manque de réaction.

_Mais je ne comprends pas qu'elle semble me connaître si moi je ne suis pas capable de le faire._

Sur ces pensées, il décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il réagisse.

- Bonjour, lui dit-il alors d'un sourire charmeur.

La jeune fille passa alors de toutes les couleurs et par toutes les expressions possibles pour finalement éclater de rire.

- J'y crois pas ! Malfoy préfet-en-chef c'est déjà dur à avaler, mais si en plus il se met à draguer les Sang de bourbe, je vais me marrer toute l'année, s'exclama enfin Hermione, entre deux fou-rires.

C'est alors qu'il la reconnu.

_Granger ! Mais bien sûr, je suis bête ! qui d'autre qu'elle aurait pu être nommée préfete-en-chef. Mais comment j'ai pu penser qu'elle était belle,_ pensa-t-il dégoûté.

Il avait repris ce regard froid qu'il lui réservait et semblait se remettre de sa surprise. Hermione en profita pour s'asseoir sur l'autre banquette, le plus loin possible de lui.

- Je me demande combien de sorts du à du te lancer, Granger, pour paraître un tant soit peu présentable cette année. Tu as renoncé à ta crinière de lion ? Pourtant ça t'allait bien en tant que Griffondor, lui lança-t-il, retrouvant toute son ardeur.

Il s'en voulait de s'être retrouvé en état de faiblesse et se venger sur elle pour faire passer sa rage était devenu une habitude depuis 6 ans.

- Malfoy, l'argent de ton père peut peut-être te payer une place de préfet-en-chef mais ça ne pourra jamais payer le médicomage qu'il embauchera pour te refaire un visage présentable si je m'en occupe avant.

L'arrivée de la directrice adjointe l'empêcha de répliquer.

_Cette sang de bourbe ne perd rien pour attendre ! Oser me comparer à mon père …_

- Mr Malfoy, miss Granger, je sais que vous ne vous appréciez pas beaucoup, mais je vous demanderais cette année de faire un effort pour montrer l'exemple, commença McGonagall en voyant les regards noirs que se lançaient les deux élèves. Outre les obligations que vous aviez en tant que préfets, vous devrez vous charger de la gestion des préfets. Ils feront les rondes tous les soirs sauf le samedi où ce sera votre tour. Vous serez également amener à organiser les quatre bals de l'année, à savoir aux moments d'Halloween, de Noël, de la St Valentin et de la fin d'année, ce dernier étant exclusivement réservé aux septièmes années. Mais nous en reparlerons en temps utile. Vous vous partagerez un appartement commun. Il se trouve au cinquième étage, derrière un tableau représentant un couple de sorciers enlacés au pied d'un arbre. Votre mot de passe sera '_puro amore_'. A l'intérieur, vous aurez tout le temps de visiter. Sachez seulement que vos chambres se trouvent derrière les tableaux représentant les emblèmes de vos maisons respectives. Là, ce sera à vous de choisir le mot de passe. Avez vous des questions ? conclue-t-elle en regardant les adolescents.

_Tu as l'intention de te casser bientôt pour que je m'occupe de cette sang de bourbe ?_

- Non, madame, répondit Hermione.

- Moi non plus, ajouta Drago.

- Bien, dans ces cas-là, laisser moi vous souhaiter une bonne fin de voyage, quoique nous soyons bientôt arrivés. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos amis.

Sur ces mots, le professeur transplana.

- Bon, Malfoy, ce n'est pas que tu me gène, mais comme je ne voudrais pas « salir ton air » comme tu dis, je vais te laisser, dit la jeune Griffondor avec une ironie mordante dans la voix. De toute façon, la compagnie de Ron et Harry est préférable à la tienne.

Il jeta un sort de façon à bloquer la porte et se tourna vers elle avec son regard de glace et un sourire sournois qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Hermione recul mais se retrouva vite bloquée par le mur opposé. Drago se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle.

_Ca lui va beaucoup mieux quand il ne se met pas de gel. Ses petites mèches qui tombent négligemment devant ses yeux le rendent très sexy_, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser avant de se reprendre en se disant que c'était Malfoy, le mec qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis 6 longues années.

- Tu ne comptais tout de même pas me laisser comme ça ? demanda le Serpentard. Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais te laisser filer après que tu m'ais insulté ?

- …

- La miss-je-sais-tout aurait-elle perdu sa langue ? Ca nous ferait un peu de calme en classe, ça ne serait pas un mal !

- Malfoy, recule avant que je te …

- Avant que quoi ? demanda-t-il en faisant semblant de s'intéressé. Tu es tellement morte de peur que tu ne serais pas capable de me jeter un sort de première année, Granger ! Quand Potty et la belette ne sont pas là, tu fais mon ta fière on dirait !

Tout en parlant, il avait continué à s'approcher et se trouver maintenant à moins de dix centimètre d'elle. Il pencha alors sa bouche vers son oreille. Elle sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou et ressentit un frisson qui lui parcourait l'échine, ne sachant si c'était de la peur ou autre chose.

- Tu devrais faire attention, Granger, lui murmura-t-il, des Serpentards moins soucieux que moi de leur hygiène semblent tentés par ta nouvelle apparence et si tu continues comme ça, il se pourrait bien que je leur serve de la miss-je-sais-tout sur un plateau … si tu ce que je veux dire.

Hermione avait pâlit tout au long de son discours, ne sachant que trop bien qu'il était capable de mettre en action ses propos. Elle ne put qu'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête, incapable de prononcer un mot.

- Bien, je vois que tu as reconnu ton maître, déclara Drago avec mépris. Allez, en bon chien-chien, va rejoindre ton Potty chéri et sa belette.

Elle allait partir lorsqu'il la rappela.

- Dis, parfaitement entre nous, c'est lequel le mieux au pieu ?

Hermione devint alors toute rouge et, en deux temps, trois mouvements, lui mit une claque magistrale, tourna les talons et partit rejoindre ses amis. La remarque de Malfoy l'avait faite sortir de ses gonds et elle dut prendre sur elle pour se calmer avant de rejoindre les Griffondors. Elle leur expliqua que Malfoy était son homologue masculin mais passa sous silence ce qui avait suivit l'intervention du professeur de métamorphose.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans incident et c'est calmée qu'elle arriva à Poudlard.

oOoOoOo

Drago était resté hébété quelques secondes suite à la gifle d'Hermione, le temps pour elle de disparaître de son entourage. En reprenant ses esprits, il avait tout d'abord été vexé, puis énervé et enfin satisfait de son idée de vengeance. Il allait lui faire payer cette insulte à sa personne et ce, au prix fort. C'était donc fier de lui qu'il avait rejoint les Serpentards qui lui servaient plus de cour que d'amis et la fin du voyage s'était passée sans encombre.

oOoOoOo

La répartition effectuée, Dumbledore commença son discours habituel. Il parla évidemment de la forêt interdite, de Rusard et ses restrictions, des cours, des ASPICs pour les dernières années. Même Hermione ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite jusqu'à ce que :

- Et pour finir, dans le but d'une future coopération avec le monde moldu, je vous demanderais cette année de ne plus revêtir l'uniforme de l'école mais bel et bien des vêtements moldus de votre choix. Il va de soit que l'écusson de votre maison devra toujours être visible et que ce changement ne doit en rien perturber le déroulement des cours, mais mis à part ces petites restrictions, je laisse livre cours à vos envies. Sur ce, je pense que le bruit de vos estomacs affamés commencent à couvrir ma voix alors je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Les tables se recouvrirent alors de mets succulents et on n'entendit plus que le bruit des couverts entrechoquant les assiettes.

Le repas se termina au bout de quelques temps et les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs pendant que les préfets-en-chef se rendaient dans leur appartement au cinquième. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant leur salle, Drago plaqua Hermione contre un mur, la serrant à la gorge.

- Sale sang de bourbe ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es devenue plus désirable que tu as changé à mes yeux. Cette baffe tu vas la payer, toute l'année, tous les jours et dès ce soir. Ca fait mal si je sers un peu, hein ? dit-il le visage trahissant sa rage. Tu te rends compte que si je sers un peu plus tu peux mourir ? Oh, ne rêve pas, je ne le ferais pas, j'ai bien l'intention de jouer encore un peu avec toi.

Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal, tout commençait à devenir noir autour d'elle. Soudain elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils les mordit, relâcha son cou et entra derrière le tableau après avoir prononcé le mot de passe. Elle aspira un grand coup d'air et sa vue redevint claire. Elle entra alors à son tour dans leur salle commune et découvrit un décor à couper le souffle. La salle semblait immense, en tout cas bien plus grande que la salle commune de Griffondor alors qu'eux n'étaient que deux. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Devant se trouvaient un long canapé noir en cuir. Les murs étaient couverts de bibliothèques pleines de livres. On voyait aussi deux fauteuils de la même couleur que le canapé ainsi qu'une grande table de salon et un petit coin kitchenette pour s'il préféraient manger dans leur salle. Elle pensa qu'elle préférait largement manger avec Harry et Ron qu'en tête à tête avec Malfoy.

Elle vit au fond une porte qui devait être la salle de bain et, de part et d'autre, deux tableaux représentant un serpent et un lion. Elle se dirigea donc vers son emblème et lui chuchota '_courage_' qui serait son mot de passe. La pièce dans laquelle elle entra était tout aussi magnifique que la précédente. La chambre était spacieuse. Elle avait un grand lit à baldaquin recouvert d'un drap de soie rouge, un vaste bureau où elle pourrait faire ses devoirs, une étagère où ses livres étaient déjà rangés et une grande armoire où se trouvaient ses vêtements. Le lendemain étant dimanche, elle décida d'emprunter un livre de la bibliothèque de la salle commune et de lire un peu avant de se coucher.

_C'est vraiment pas de chance de devoir vivre avec Malfoy. Enfin, j'espère qu'il s'arrangera sinon, une chose est sûre, c'est que j'irais voir McGonagall pour lui demander si ce n'est pas possible que je retourne dans les dortoirs de Griffondor. C'est dommage, l'année commençait si bien._

Sur ces pensées, notre Griffondor se dirigea dans la salle de bain où elle prit une rapide douche en chantonnant une chanson moldu. Elle enfila sa nuisette, petite robe courte en soie avec de fines bretelles et s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, se brossa les cheveux et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle s'installa confortablement dans son lit et s'endormit.

oOoOoOo

Drago était furieux contre lui même. Ce n'était pas prévu qu'il l'embrasse dans son plan de vengeance. Elle devait souffrir. Pourtant, il n'avait pas pu résisté à l'appel de ces lèvres pulpeuses, charnues, légèrement maquillées. Heureusement il s'était ressaisi rapidement et l'avait mordu. Mais il n'arrivait pas à enlever ce goût sucré qu'avait ses lèvres.

Il n'avait donc pas pris la peine de regarder la salle commune. De toute façon ça faisait bien longtemps que le luxe ne l'impressionnait plus. Il avait murmuré '_vengeance_' au serpent qui gardait sa chambre et s'était étalé sur son lit.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il l'avait entendue rentrer dans la salle. Limite n'avait-il pas entendu son cri d'émerveillement. Il avait entendu ses pas s'approcher et il en avait déduit qu'elle devait se rendre dans sa chambre.

Il avait alors décidé de prendre une douche. Il avait doucement ouvert la porte, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, à savoir qu'elle serait la prochaine fille à finir dans son lit puisque celle qui avait hanté ses pensées n'était que cette infâme Sang de bourbe et c'est là qu'il la vit. Comme elle chantonnait, elle ne l'avait pas entendu mais lui pouvait la voir, superbe dans sa nuisette en train de se brosser les cheveux. Il avait alors rapidement refermé la porte, se maudissant pour le 'superbe' qu'il n'avait pu s'empêché d'accoler à la description de la jeune fille et s'était allongé sur son lit. Il s'était endormi comme ça, tout habillé.

* * *

Voilà pour ce soir. Il se fait tard donc c'est possible qu'il y ait des fautes sur la fin du texte, mais je voulais le poster ce soir et je dois avouer que 6 pages sous Word, c'est long ! lol J'essaierais de mettre la suite demain. En espérant que ça vous ait plus. 


	3. chapitre 2

**L'éternel papotage de l'auteur :**

Bonjour, bonjour ! Merci pour les reviews. Ca fait à peine 12h que j'ai posté le précédent chapitre et pourtant j'ai déjà besoin d'écrire la suite. Et comme vous êtes pressées de le lire, faisons d'une pierre deux coups ! Ce chapitre sera moins long que le précédent puisque c'est le dernier de l'introduction, avant d'entamer la « vraie » histoire et que je ne l'avais pas prévu dans ma trame de l'histoire mais il m'a quand même semblé obligatoire ! (Je pense que vous ne comprendrez pas ce que je viens de dire parce que je sais que c'est confus) Comme on me l'a demandé, je pense qu'Hermione va ''batifoler'' un peu avant de se fixer à Drago. Ca serait dommage qu'il n'y ait que lui qui en profite, non ?

Je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, sauf ceux que vous ne connaissez pas, mais bel et bien à JK Rowling.

Voilà, je pense que je vous ai tout dit, donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

----------

**chapitre 2**

Le surlendemain, Hermione se réveilla avec le son strident de son réveil à 7h. Elle se prépara le plus rapidement qu'elle put mais avec goût quand même et descendit rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Elle croisa le professeur McGonagall en descendant qui lui donna les emplois du temps de Griffondor et Poufsouffle à distribuer. Elle étudia le sien en termina de descendre les marches et découvrit avec horreur que leur lundi matin était consacré à 4h de potions. Dans la Grande salle, elle chargea les préfets de chacune des maisons de distribuer les emplois du temps et s'installa avec ses amis pour se lamenter avec eux de leur malchance.

Comme c'était l'année de leurs ASPICs, chaque cours aurait la présence de toutes les maisons. Ils auraient donc cours toute l'année avec les Serpentards. Il s'averrait, mais ça, ils l'ignoraient encore, que Malfoy avait choisi les même cours qu'Hermione et qu'il en profiterait pour lui mener la vie dure.

Après avoir rapidement déjeuné, les 3 Griffondors se dirigèrent à contre cœur vers les cachots. La troupe de Serpentards se trouvait déjà là et ne se gêna pas pour se moquer copieusement d'eux lorsqu'ils passèrent. Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle et Les trois Griffondors s'installèrent à la table la plus au fond de la classe.

Un silence de glace s'installa lorsque Rogue entra après avoir fait claquer sa porte. Il se tourna vers sa classe, les regarda un à un et prit la parole en regardant Harry et Ron :

- Je vois que cette année encore des incapables se sont permis d'intégrer ma classe. Je vous préviens que ce ne sera pas réjouissant et ça m'étonnerait que beaucoup d'entre vous aient leurs ASPICs à la fin de l'année. Maintenant, sur une idée de notre 'cher' directeur qui souhaite un rapprochement des maisons, j'effectuerai moi-même les binômes. Vous ne pourrez en aucun cas les changer en cours de l'année, ils sont DEFINITIFS, termina-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot. Nous disions donc Granger et Malfoy, Potter et Parkinson, Weasley et Zabini, Patil et McMillan et enfin Brown et Bulstrode.

Les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs binômes avec, pour la plupart, des regards noirs lancés à leur professeur de potions.

- Vous allez commencer cette année en me faisant une potion d'allégresse, reprit-il. Granger, Potter, Weasley, Patil et Brown vous essaierez vos potions à la fin du cours, vous avez donc tout intérêt à la réussir … bien que j'en doute.

Sur ces paroles, il agita sa baguette en direction du tableau et fit apparaître les instructions de manipulation.

_Rogue m'a fourni le moyen de me venger, Granger va regretter sa baffe. Je vais lui faire rater sa potion_, pensa Drago, un sourire sardonique se formant sur son visage.

Les quatre heures passèrent vite tant elles étaient denses. Alors qu'Hermione rangeait consciencieusement ses affaires, Drago se pencha sur la potion parfaitement réussie et y ajouta trois poils d'hippogriffe. Il savait que la potion d'allégresse se transformerait en potion d'opposé.

_Granger sera son propre opposé pendant 12h. Génial ! C'est bien plus palpitant de vivre avec une petite bimbo qu'avec une miss-je-sais-tout_, songea le jeune Serpentard.

Lorsqu'elle but la potion, Hermione ne sentit pas la vague de joie caractéristique de la potion qu'elle venait de réaliser mais se mit à lancer des œillades enflammées à Rogue qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la classe. Les autres, eux, avaient réussi leurs potions.

- Bien, je vois que miss Granger n'a pas été capable de réussir sa potion correctement. J'enlève donc 20 points à Griffondor et la laisserai passer la journée dans cet état en signe de punition, commenta Rogue plein de joie.

Pour sa part, Drago était ravie que son professeur l'ait encore une fois 'oublié' quant à la préparation de la potion. Sachant qu'il avait l'après-midi de libre, tout comme Hermione, il se dit qu'il allait profiter de l'état de la jeune fille. Mais il ignorait que ce n'était pas ses plans à elle.

Sortant des cachots, les trois Griffondors se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour manger lorsque Hermione s'arrêta au milieu du hall et leur dit qu'elle les rejoindrait bientôt. S'inquiétant de l'état de leur amie qui avait avalé une potion mal faite, ils la regardèrent partir d'un mauvais œil, mais se décidèrent tout de même à rentrer dans la salle car le ventre de Ron commençait à faire du bruit.

Ils étaient en train de manger lorsque Hermione revint. Un silence plana lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. Elle était allée se changer et sa tenue n'avait plus rien de correcte. Elle portait un haut de maillot de bain noir s'attachant autour du cou, une mini jupe noire qui ne couvrait que le nécessaire et une petite veste cintrée noire qui mettait à merveille ses formes en valeur. Elle avait chaussé des sandales lassées à talons aiguilles de 15 cm. Son maquillage était très foncé au niveau des yeux et rouge sur les lèvres et ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon duquel s'échappaient quelques mèches. Sa démarche aguicheuse rendait le tout encore plus provocant.

Elle traversa ainsi la salle silencieuse accompagnée du seul bruit de ses talons sur le sol et s'installa à côté de Harry et Ron. Des regards de haine et d'envie étaient fixés sur elle. Ce moment passé, les conversations reprirent.

oOoOoOo

Il était tranquillement installé à la table des Serpentards avec Pansy toujours suspendue à son bras lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la salle. Le silence qui régnait lui avait fait lever la tête et c'est là qu'il l'avait vue.

_Elle est sexy, belle à damner un saint_, pensa le roi des Serpentards.

Et lui n'avait rien d'un saint, donc aucun scrupule à se damner. Mais elle restait cette Sang de bourbe qu'il tourmentait à souhait depuis plus de 6 ans et c'était d'ailleurs dans le but de se venger qu'il l'avait rendue aussi désirable. Bien sûr, depuis la rentrée elle était vraiment sexy, mais elle restait sage. Là, il lui avait réellement ôté tout ce qui lui restait de scrupules et le regard d'envie de tous les garçons de la salle confirmait les siennes.

Il détacha enfin son regard d'elle et se tourna vers ses camarades. Il vit une étrange lueur dans le regard de son meilleur 'ami', Blaise Zabini qui regardait Hermione. Il décida alors de terminer rapidement de manger avant de retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait en aucun cas supporter de voir Granger se donner en spectacle. Il expédia donc son repas en quatrième vitesse et monta dans ses appartements.

oOoOoOo

Hermione se sentait dans un état étrange, mais trouvait très agréable toutes ces personnes prêtes à se plier en quatre pour elle. En effet, dès qu'elle s'était installée les garçons de la salle étaient venus voir si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Elle avait même reconnu quelques Serpentards. Pour leurs parts, Harry et Ron étaient plutôt embarrassés entre cette sensation de désir quand ils l'avaient vue et le fait que ce soit leur meilleure amie. Ils étaient surtout totalement conscients que ce comportement était le fruit de la potion qu'elle avait ingurgité quelques heures plus tôt. Soudain Hermione se leva, entraînant sa cour derrière elle et repartit vers ses appartements, ne sachant pas que Drago y était. Arrivée devant le tableau, elle lança un défi aux garçons qui étaient là.

- J'accorderai mon après-midi et ma soirée à celui d'entre vous qui me fera la plus belle déclaration de son amour.

Les garçons se succédèrent mais aucun ne plus à Hermione. Elle les rembarra sans aucune pitié. Puis vint le tour de Zabini qui lui fit une reprise de la déclaration de Cyrano de Bergerac dans le livre éponyme écrit par Edmond Rostand. Hermione était tout simplement ébahie qu'il connaisse un auteur moldu, surtout que c'était sa pièce de théâtre préférée. Elle l'attira alors vers elle et l'entraîna derrière le tableau, sous le regard noir des autres garçons.

A peine étaient-ils entrés qu'elle le fit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, elle se mit sur ses genoux et commença à l'embrasser langoureusement. Aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué la présence d'un préfet-en-chef, perdu dans ses pensées sur le grand canapé de cuir noir. Le claquement du tableau l'avait fait revenir sur terre et il était affolé de voir son meilleur ami et sa colocataire partagés ainsi leurs salives. Ne voulant supporter ce spectacle plus longtemps, il jugea utile d'intervenir.

- Dîtes, il y a des hôtels pour faire ça ! Ironisa-t-il.

Hermione releva ses yeux chocolats alors que ses mains s'arrêtaient dans leur mouvement de retirer la chemise de Blaise. Elle regarda son ennemi juré quelques instants, se leva en disant à Blaise de ne pas bouger et s'approcha du Serpentard de sa démarche féline qu'elle abordait depuis quelques heures. Elle se pencha devant lui, lui dévoilant sans scrupules ses formes généreuses et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ça sera bientôt ton tour, ajouta-t-elle avant de lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille.

Alors elle se retourna et entraîna Blaise dans sa chambre, laissant Drago tétanisé sur son canapé. Il n'y croyait pas. Il avait créé une garce, une allumeuse. Elle allait coucher avec la moitié de Poudlard avant que les effets de la potion ne se dissipent. Il eut un petit pincement au creux de l'estomac à cette idée. Mais il chassa tout ça très vite, se disant qu'elle l'avait mérité et que de toute façon à minuit les effets auraient disparus. Sur ces pensées, il décida d'aller faire le travail de potion que leur avait donné Rogue pour la semaine suivante car il s'annonçait assez ardu et qu'il aurait bientôt une quantité ahurissante de travail par l'ensemble du corps professoral.

Heureusement pour elle, ce petit incident fut vite oublié et la vraie Hermione réapparut rapidement. Ce début d'année se passa très rapidement et, bien qu'elle se soit assagie vestimentairement parlant par rapport au jour de la rentrée, la jeune fille avait toujours autant de succès auprès de la gente masculine. Afin d'avoir un peu la paix, et parce qu'il était mignon, elle avait accepté de sortir avec un jeune de Serdaigle, de la même année qu'elle, nommé Terry Boot. Malfoy cherchait toujours à se venger par tous les moyens, mais les conséquences étaient maintenant minimes.

La fin du mois d'octobre arriva rapidement et, avec, le bal d'Halloween. Les préfets-en-chef avaient été chargés de la préparation. Ils avaient réussi à passer une petite heure sans se provoquer et avaient imaginé quelque chose d'intéressant. Le repas présenterait les spécialités de toute l'Europe, la Grande Salle serait décorée de façon à représenter le château de Dracula, plein de toiles d'araignées. Les élèves et les profs seraient dans l'obligation de se déguiser et de venir sous peine de se voir couverts de pustules pendant plus d'un mois durant. C'est le directeur de l'école qui s'était chargé de lancé ce dernier sort, trouvant très amusant l'idée de voir les professeurs se dérider un peu.

Le bal avait lieu ce soir-là. Hermione et Ginny s'étaient enfermées dans la chambre de la préfete-en-chef afin de se préparer pour la soirée. Hermione avait revêtu une longue robe noire, découpée en dents de scie. Elle avait blanchi sa peau et noirci ses yeux. Ses lèvres rouge sang ressortaient d'autant plus. Elle faisait penser à la mère de la famille Adams. Ginny quant à elle se déguisait en la fée Morgane. Elles étaient toutes les deux rayonnantes de bonne humeur et ravissantes. Ginny avait été, bien évidemment, invitée par Harry. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis plus de 3 mois, au cours des vacances d'été. Hermione, elle y allait avec le jeune Terry de Serdaigle, avec qui elle sortait depuis 1 mois et demi environ.

En sortant elles croisèrent Malfoy, déguisé en vampire ce qui lui donnait encore plus un air aristocratique, mais elles ne lui accordèrent pas un regard. Lui ne put par contre se retenir de les trouver charmantes. Mais il se gifla mentalement pour avoir pensé de telles choses.

Les deux filles retrouvèrent leurs cavaliers dans le hall. Ils furent tous les deux interdits devant la beauté de leurs compagnes. Et c'est très fiers qu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle en leur tenant le bras. Ils choisirent une petite table de 6 puisqu'ils devaient être rejoint très rapidement par Ron et Lavande.

Une fois tout le monde installé, Dumbledore expliqua que le bal se terminerait à 0h et que le lendemain les cours seraient annulés. Il incita alors tout le monde à profiter des plats qui venaient d'apparaître sur la table.

Lorsque tout le monde se fut restaurer, il fit apparaître une scène où les groupes de musique allaient se succéder et invita les deux préfets-en-chef à ouvrir le bal ensemble. Après s'être lancé des regards de dégoût, ils commencèrent à danser, Drago ayant les mains sur les hanches d'Hermione et celles de la jeune Griffondor autour du cou du Serpentard. Ils évitaient à tout prix de croiser les yeux de l'autre, ne sachant ce qu'ils allaient y lire et surtout ce que l'autre pourrait lire dans les siens. Un sentiment étrange s'était emparé d'eux. Cependant lorsque la fin de la musique arriva, ils se lâchèrent rapidement et retournèrent à leurs tables respectives. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombres.

Lorsque minuit sonna, Dumbledore ordonna à tout le monde d'aller se coucher. Chacun regagna ses dortoirs sauf un Serdaigle qu'on vit suivre la préfete-en-chef et disparaître avec elle derrière un tableau du cinquième étage. Pour certains la soirée n'était pas encore terminée …

* * *

Voilà ! finito pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Le prochain chapitre qui s'annonce sera plein de rebondissements et je suis déjà fatiguée rien qu'à l'idée de l'écrire ! lol à moins que ça ne soit la fatigue d'avoir enfin fini celui là … toujours est-il que j'essaierais de mettre la fin le plus rapidement possible. (demain ?)

Review please.


	4. chapitre 3

**L'éternel papotage de l'auteur :**

Bonjour, bonjour ! Merci pour les reviews. Il semblerait que vous soyez aussi impatient(e)s de lire ma suite que moi de l'écrire. Alors, pour satisfaire tout le monde, je prends la plume. Enfin, façon de parler parce que je suis à mon ordi ! Dans ce chapitre, je vous annonce la suite du « batifolage » d'Hermione ainsi que celle des doutes de Drago et enfin, une belle surprise (celle sur quoi repose toute l'histoire, c'est pour dire ! ;-))

Je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, sauf ceux que vous ne connaissez pas, mais bel et bien à JK Rowling.

Voilà, je pense que je vous ai tout dit, donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

----------

**chapitre 3**

Après le bal d'Halloween, le temps sembla prendre un malin plaisir à s'accélérer. Les professeurs surchargeaient les élèves de travail et la météo se dégradait, ne leur laissant que très peu d'occasion pour sortir s'aérer.

Ainsi, c'est à grands pas que l'hiver s'installa, apportant avec lui la neige, les vacances de Noël et bien sûr, le bal qui va avec. Il était prévu que les vacances commencent le 23 décembre avec le bal, permettant ainsi aux élèves de rentrer chez eux pour les fêtes. Nos 4 Griffondors (le Trio et Ginny) avaient cependant décidé de rester ensemble au château, ne voulant pas laisser Harry tout seul, qui ne pouvait rentrer chez les Dursley. Exceptionnellement, Dumbledore avait juste demandé aux préfets-en-chef de s'occuper du repas, lui même se chargeant du reste avec une joie enfantine.

Les élèves avaient leur journée de libre pour se préparer et Hermione et Ginny s'étaient à nouveau enfermées dans la chambre de la jeune préfete-en-chef pour revêtir leurs robes. Ginny retournait au bal avec Harry puisqu'ils étaient toujours ensemble. Pour l'occasion, elle avait enfilé une robe bleue nuit avec des manches trois-quart ouvertes formant un col carré. Elle était resserrée à la taille et la jupe semblait être en voile.

Pour sa part, Hermione avait laissé tomber le Serdaigle et y allait avec son nouveau petit copain, un Griffondor du nom de Orlando qui avait loupé sa septième année à Durmstang et était donc venu à Poudlard la refaire. Elle s'était donc vêtue d'une robe rouge moulant à perfection ses courbes, s'arrêtant juste au dessus du genou et avec un décolleté qui laissait voir la naissance de ses charmes. Le derrière de la robe commençait juste au dessus des reins, le dos étant complètement lassé. Elle avait chaussé la paire de sandales noires qu'elle avait mise après l'ingestion de la potion le premier jour. Elle s'était maquillée avec goût et s'était lancé un sort de bronzage pour avoir la peau légèrement hâlée de manière uniforme sur tout le corps, et particulièrement le dos puisqu'il était découvert. Un châle noir et quelques bijoux complétaient sa tenue. Elle était tout simplement resplendissante et allait ce soir encore faire des jalouses et provoquer des remous chez les mecs.

oOoOoOo

A l'autre bout du château, un Serpentard tournait en rond dans sa salle commune, comme un lieu dans sa cage. Il était furieux de voir que sa vengeance n'affectait pas plus que ça la Rouge et Or. De plus, même s'il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il aurait aimé aller au bal avec sa jeune camarade, le fait de la voir enchaîner les conquêtes de cette façon le rendait fou.

Ne voulant pas y aller seul (ce n'était pas digne d'un Malfoy), il avait fini par accepter l'invitation d'une blonde pulpeuse de Serpentard dont il ne se rappelait même pas le nom ni l'année. De toute façon, il s'en fichait. Il savait juste que c'était mieux que j'autre bouledogue qui le suivait partout et que ça serait quand même agréable de la ramener dans son lit après le bal du vieux fou.

_Tiens, en parlant du vieux fou, je me demande toujours ce qu'il s'est pris sur la tête cet été pour qu'il nous impose de nous habiller en moldu_, s'interrogea-t-il intérieurement._ Pas que je n'aime pas, tout me va, et ça en met certaines en valeur. Mais par contre il y en a quelques unes qui auraient mieux fait de rester sous leurs robes._

A ces pensées, un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres car il imaginait une comparaison entre Granger et Milicent Bulstrode qui venait de rentrer dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Rien que la vision de cette fille confirmait les pensées de dégoût de Drago. Cependant, cette apparition le ramena à la réalité. Il jugea alors opportun de rentrer dans ses appartements, se doutant que Pansy n'allait pas tarder à arriver derrière la Verte et Argent et se scotcher directement à lui, ce qu'il voulait éviter à tout pris. Il prit donc la poudre s'escampette le plus discrètement possible.

oOoOoOo

La soirée commençait à 20h et les filles étaient presque toutes prêtes. Nos deux Griffondors se dépêchèrent de descendre rejoindre leurs cavaliers dans le hall. A nouveau, l'entrée d'Hermione fut très remarquée et Orlando était très fier d'être son cavalier. Tous les garçons la suivaient des yeux, provoquant la colère de leurs cavalières. Les filles de l'école avaient toutes fait des efforts particuliers pour se mettre sur leur 31, mais Hermione était de loin la plus remarquable. Drago arriva à peu près au même moment, dans le dos des deux jeunes filles.

_Mmmmh, joli croupe celle-là ! mais je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir eu dans mon lit ! étonnant qu'elle m'ait échappé … Personne n'échappe à un Malfoy ! _raisonna-t-il avec gourmandise._ Tu ne me résisteras pas longtemps poulette ! Mais … mais … pourquoi elle se dirige vers St Potter ? mais … c'est la belinette _(à savoir, la sœur de la belette ! lol ) _qui est avec elle ! Merde ! Drago c'est sur la Sang de bourbe que tu étais en train de fantasmer ! Putain, tu peux pas faire un peu attention ! _se disputa-t-il.

Heureusement pour lui, sa cavalière arriva rapidement et il peut entrer dans la salle et ainsi se fondre dans la masse en évitant sa collègue. Certes, il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait toutes les raisons du monde, à savoir des mensurations de rêve, pour le faire fantasmer mais il ne pouvait pas, par fierté, jeter son dévolu sur une fille qu'il dénigrait depuis plusieurs années et qu'on lui avait appris à détester. Il se décida donc à ramener sa conquête, enfin, celle assise à côté de lui dont il ne se souvenait toujours pas du prénom, après le bal dans ses appartements pour clouer le bec à cette Miss-je-sais-tout qui ne s'était pas gênée pour le faire maintes fois depuis la rentrée.

Hermione et ses amis entrèrent aussi dans la Grande Salle, décorée avec goût par le professeur Dumbledore. Des semblants de stalactites semblaient tomber du plafond magique. Une superbe nuit étoilée rayonnait d'ailleurs au-dessus d'eux. Une multitude de petites tables rondes comblait la salle à la place des quatre grandes tables habituelles. La Salle ressemblait étrangement à celle dans laquelle la bal avait eu lieu lors de la coupe des Trois Sorciers, mais semblait avoir encore plus de magnificence cette fois-ci. Drago, habitué au luxe, n'avait même pas pris la peine de détailler la salle, mais les Griffondors, eux, étaient émerveillés.

Le menu présentait un véritable tour du monde culinaire, sur une idée d'Hermione et, un peu, Drago aussi. Le professeur Dumbledore précisa que la soirée se terminerait exceptionnellement à 2h pour les plus âgés (dès la 5ème année) et que ça serait la fin à minuit pour les plus jeunes. Il y eut un semblant de contestation, mais dans l'ensemble, les élèves étaient satisfait. Le repas commença donc tranquillement et s'étira jusqu'à 21h30.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger, le directeur de Poudlard poussa les tables de façon à faire apparaître une piste de danse très vaste, une estrade pour les musiciens et un bar pour se rafraîchir. Il demanda ensuite, comme il en était de coutume, que les préfets-en-chef ouvrent la danse.

Drago conserva sa moue de dégoût en approchant, même si ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de détailler Hermione, la trouvant de plus en plus désirable. Pour sa part, la Rouge et Or eut un léger temps d'arrêt lorsqu'elle le vit apparaître sous la lumière des projecteurs. (encore une idée du directeur, deux gros projecteurs qui suivaient les préfets de leurs places au centre de la piste.) Il était tout simplement parfait. Son costume noir avec la veste ouverte sur une chemise vert, ses cheveux pâles lui retombant devant les yeux dans un effet 'coiffé-décoiffé' savamment étudié, ses yeux clairs qui la scrutaient. Seule la moue de dégoût qui animait son visage rappelait à la jeune fille la mentalité détestable du jeune homme. Elle prit elle aussi une expression adaptée à la situation et arriva réticente à tout contact devant lui.

Le groupe démarra par une valse. Hermione avait pris quelques cours de danses de salon pendant les vacances mais n'avait pas une maîtrise idéale de ces pas de danse. Heureusement, Drago, habitué aux grandes réceptions de la haute société sorcière, se débrouillait parfaitement et conduisit la danse de main de maître. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas un mot, se touchant que le stricte nécessaire, mais Hermione sentait le regard de Drago fixé sur elle. Comme il la dominait de vingt gros centimètres, elle ne pouvait l'observer librement sans que ça paraisse suspect mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Elle avait bien vu que tous les garçons s'étaient retournés sur elle quand elle était arrivée et cela ne lui avait fait ni chaud, ni froid, mais de sentir le regard du Don Juan de l'école, et qui plus est son pire ennemi, cela n'avait rien de rassurant. Elle se promit intérieurement de faire très attention et de ne pas lâcher Orlando de la soirée … et même de la nuit.

Enfin, les dernières notes s'égrainèrent dans le silence qui s'était formé dans la salle, tout le monde regardant les ennemis de toujours danser si divinement bien. En bon gentleman, Drago la salua d'une rapide courbette puis lui tourna le dos sans aucun mot pour rejoindre sa cavalière. Ne se souvenant pas que le dos de la jeune Griffondor était découvert, il avait été troublé par le contact de sa peau, la sentant chaude sous ses doigts. Mais, en bon maître de lui même, il n'avait rien laissé paraître, se contentant de mener la danse, sans cependant cesser de la regarder.

Il s'installa vers la bimbo de Serpentard qui discutait avec Pansy tout en le dévorant des yeux. Il s'affala sur une chaise et se tourna vers elle.

- Toi, va me chercher à boire ! ordonna le jeune prince se rendant compte qu'il ne retrouvait toujours pas son prénom. Quelque chose de fort.

- Bien sûr, mon chéri ! répondit-elle avec une vois mielleuse tout en se précipitant vers le bar.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe de musiciens avait commencé un rock endiablé et Drago pouvait voir Hermione qui se déhanchait sans scrupules sur la piste, avec son petit ami. Il l'observa un petit moment, ne se rendant pas compte que la Serpentarde était revenue et avait repris sa contemplation de celui qu'elle considérait comme son homme. Elle en était presque plus collante que Pansy avec qui elle échangeait des commentaires sur Drago à voix basse.

Lorsqu'à minuit Dumbledore déclara que la soirée était finie pour les plus jeunes, Drago décida que la sienne et celle de sa belle se terminait également pour la partie tout public. Il ne l'avait pas invitée à danser, ne quittant pas Hermione des yeux, cela ne posa donc aucun problème à la blonde qui se réjouissait de toute façon de la suite des évènements.

Quand Hermione entra à son tour dans les appartements des préfets-en-chef, vers 2h du matin, accompagnée évidemment de son petit ami, elle ne prêta même pas attention au reste de la salle commune tant elle était occupée à embrasser le Griffondor, et ne remarqua donc pas les deux Serpentards, peu vêtus, allongés sur le canapé.

Son passage ne fut cependant pas loupé par un des deux autres protagonistes, qui, lui, senti un pincement au niveau de l'estomac en la voyant si gourmande avec son amant et surtout en relevant l'étincelle de désir qui pétillait dans son regard, lui illuminant le visage. Après que le portrait au lion se soit refermé, il se leva du canapé, sans particulièrement faire attention à la fille avec qui il le partageait, sachant pertinemment que le lendemain il l'ignorerait superbement, et se dirigea vers sa chambre, espérant y trouver un peu de calme et de répit quant à son comportement avec sa colocataire. Heureusement, il avait prévu de rentrer voir sa mère pour les fêtes, s'éloignant ainsi de sa camarade, ce qui lui permettrait de mettre ses idées au clair, tant il ne se reconnaît pas dans ses actions.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla dans les bras de son Griffondor avec un mal de tête abominable. Comme il devait rentrer chez lui pour les fêtes, elle le réveilla tendrement. Il lui avait proposé de venir passer les vacances chez lui, mais elle avait refusée, lui disant qu'elle s'était engagée auprès de Harry. Ce qui l'avait fait refuser également était que le fait d'être présentée aux parents de son petit copain était une manière d'officialiser leur relation, alors que pour elle c'était juste une passade, un mec avec qui elle prenait du bon temps mais à qui elle ne tenait pas particulièrement. Il y a pas, ces vacances d'été l'avaient vraiment changée.

Elle l'accompagna donc jusqu'à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, remarquant au passage que son colocataire quittait également le château pour la période des fêtes. Elle soupira d'aise à l'idée qu'elle aurait donc les appartements pour elle seule et pourrait inviter ses amis à venir y passer du temps.

Elle retourna au château, étrangement heureuse alors qu'elle venait de quitter son petit copain. Elle se dit que c'était probablement dû à sa joie de ne plus voir Malfoy, mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il n'y avait pas que ça et que le fait d'être célibataire pour quelques temps lui plaisait beaucoup. Il faut dire que depuis la rentrée elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup le temps d'être seule, ayant vite provoqué la gente masculine à cause de la potion d'opposé.

Arrivée à Poudlard, elle décida de passer se changer rapidement parce que son pantalon était trempé à cause de la neige qui continuait à tomber. Elle entra dans sa chambre et découvrit un hibou sur son bureau. Elle s'empara de la lettre attachée à sa patte et la lu plusieurs fois.

_Hermione,_

_Nous savons que tu souhaitais rester à Poudlard pour les_

_Vacances de Noël. Cependant, nous avons une nouvelle _

_Importante à t'annoncer et nous souhaiterions_

_Ton retour le plus rapidement possible._

_Ne t'inquiète pas._

_Affectueusement,_

_Papa et maman._

Ne sachant que faire, elle se précipita dans la salle commune de Griffondor, souhaitant trouver du réconfort auprès de ses amis, et peut-être aussi des conseils quant à sa conduite à tenir.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Bon, l'événement important, en fait je le garde pour le prochain chapitre parce que sinon celui là serait beaucoup trop long, parce que là j'ai un peu de suspense, parce que j'ai mal au bras, parce qu'il se fait tard et parce que je suis de mauvaise humeur et donc je me venge comme je peux !

Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite viendra bientôt ! (demain je pense)

Review please.


	5. note de l'auteur

**L'éternel papotage de l'auteur :**

Bonjour, bonjour ! Merci pour les reviews. Je vois déjà les éclairs de rage dans vos yeux. Pitié, ne me tuer pas … sinon vous n'aurez jamais la suite, fatalement ! lol Je suis vraiment navrée, je sais que le chapitre qui s'annonce se révèle le pilier de l'histoire. Mais il s'annonce long à écrire et ce week-end va être chargé. En effet, à deux pas de chez moi ce sont les Eurockéennes (festival de rock pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, seule date en France de Daft Punk) et pour rien au monde je ne les louperais. Mais cela entraîne des après-midi pas là, jusqu'à 4h du mat … donc très peu de temps pour dormir et encore moins pour écrire. Je me vois donc dans l'incapacité de poster avant … mardi soir au plus tard. Promis je ne dépasserais pas cet ultimatum … après j'espère que je pourrais tout mettre avant le 8, parce que je pars ensuite en Roumanie, et mes vacances s'annoncent très chargée … Et je ne voudrais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps, je sais combien c'est stressant de vouloir la suite !

Pour me faire pardonner, je vous met un petit intermède, imaginé pendant une nuit blanche, que j'intégrerais peut-être par la suite, puisque ça pourrait bien aller avec la trame de l'histoire.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

Voilà pour vous

Bonne lecture.

_Elle le voyait s'approcher doucement, une lueur dans les yeux, trahissant ses envies, son besoin de plus en plus pressent. Il frémit en l'effleurant, caressant enfin l'objet de ses désirs. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux jouir de sa douceur. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir lorsqu'il commença. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait un doigté d'ange. Il maîtrisait son art comme personne. La mélodie qui sortait du piano auquel il s'était installé était enivrante. On sentait qu'il mettait tout son cœur lorsqu'il jouait. Elle était subjuguée._

Voilà pour vous.

J'espère que ça vous fera attendre jusqu'au prochain chapitre.

Amicalement

Ju

ps : j'avais écrit cet article hier matin, mais un problème avec fanfiction m'a empêchée de le mettre en ligne. Promis, je travaille à la rédaction du chapitre 4 afin de le mettre en ligne le plus rapidement possible.


	6. chapitre 4

**L'éternel papotage de l'auteur :**

Bonjour, bonjour ! Merci pour les reviews. Je sais, je me fais attendre, mais je vous ai expliqué ce qui me retardait ! Je vais soigner tout particulièrement ce chapitre pour que vous ayez plaisir à le lire !  c'est pas gentil ça ? lol

Les personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent toujours pas pour la plupart, mais c'est une idée originale de JK Rowling.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

-----------

**fin du chapitre 3 :**

_Hermione,_

_Nous savons que tu souhaitais rester à Poudlard pour les_

_Vacances de Noël. Cependant, nous avons une nouvelle _

_Importante à t'annoncer et nous souhaiterions_

_Ton retour le plus rapidement possible._

_Ne t'inquiète pas._

_Affectueusement,_

_Papa et maman._

Ne sachant que faire, elle se précipita dans la salle commune de Griffondor, souhaitant trouver du réconfort auprès de ses amis, et peut-être aussi des conseils quant à sa conduite à tenir.

**Chapitre 4 :**

Elle entra en trombe dans la tour des Rouges et Ors, chercha ses amis du regard et les rejoignit rapidement. Elle leur fit lire.

- Alors, à votre avis, c'est grave ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Non, je ne pense pas, Mione, ils te disent de ne pas t'inquiéter, répondit le Survivant. C'est sûrement une bonne nouvelle mais qui ne peut pas s'écrire.

- Je pense que tu devrais aller voir Dumbledore pour qu'il te trouve un moyen de rentrer rapidement chez toi puisque le Poudlard express est déjà parti, ajouta Ginny.

- oui, il saura probablement comment faire, acquiesça Hermione.

La petite troupe se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. A peine étaient-ils devant le bureau de Dumbledore qu'il apparut devant eux.

- Je vous attendais, miss Granger, dit-il en souriant. Si vous voulez bien entrer dans mon bureau, nous serons plus à l'aise.

Perplexe, les quatre amis suivirent le vieil homme.

- Monsieur, comment se fait-il que … commença-t-elle.

- Plus tard, miss, plus tard, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Pour le moment il me semble que vous veniez me voir pour un problème de retour chez vous, c'est bien ça ?

- Euh … oui, effectivement. Mes parents veulent que je rentre au plus tôt mais le Poudlard express est déjà parti, expliqua la jeune préfete-en-chef.

- Oui, en effet, concéda le directeur. Je pense qu'étant donné voter cas, nous pouvons faire une exception et relier la cheminée de vos parents au réseau de Cheminette. Si vous êtes prêtes, nous pourrions dire que vous partez dans une heure. D'accord ?

- Euh … si vous voulez, acquiesça-t-elle étonnée.

Les élèves sortir alors rapidement du bureau et se dirigèrent vers les appartements de la jeune fille. Hermione boucla sa valise en un rien de temps et redescendit dire au revoir à ses amis. Elle était un peu tendue à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait sûrement apprendre. La petite troupe retourna ensuite vers le bureau de directeur. Il lui indiqua la cheminée. Elle entra dedans et prononça « Londres, maison des Granger » avant de disparaître dans des flammes vertes, typiques de ce moyen de transport.

La voix du directeur tira les Griffondors qui restaient de leurs pensées.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de regarder la cheminée comme ça, elle ne se transformera pas. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre amie. Ce sont de très bonne nouvelles qui l'attendent. Maintenant, je pense qu'il est tant que vous retourniez dans vos dortoirs, les chassa gentiment Dumbledore.

oOoOoOo

Hermione arriva dans son salon, sous l'œil attendri de ses parents. Elle se dit que Dumbledore avait dû les prévenir.

- Bienvenue à la maison, commença Mme Granger. Assied toi, nous avons des choses à te dire, ton père et moi.

- C'est grave à ce point pour que je doive revenir en urgence, s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Non, non, ne t'en fait pas ma chérie, répondit son père. C'est juste … surprenant quand on l'apprend.

Nullement rassurée par les paroles de son père, Hermione s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré et les pria de commencer.

- Voilà, ma chérie, débuta Mme Granger embarrassée. Nous voulions te dire que …

Elle se tourna vers son mari, cherchant du soutien dans son regard.

- que tu n'es pas notre fille biologique, même si cela ne fait pas de différence dans notre cœur, termina celui qu'Hermione considérait comme son père depuis presque 17 ans.

La Griffondor resta pendant quelques secondes la bouche ouverte, assimilant avec difficulté cette annonce. Puis elle se reprit.

- Comment ça se fait que vous ne me l'annonciez que maintenant ? Pourquoi précisément pendant ces vacances ? Et qui sont mes parents alors ?

- Calme toi ma chérie, intervint Hélène Granger. Tes parents sont de très riches sorciers, de sang pur, très pur il paraît. Ils se nomment Christensen. Ton père est mort de la main de ce sorcier très puissant, tu sais, qu'Harry a fait disparaître. Et ta mère a repris contact avec nous la semaine dernière, nous remerciant pour notre protection mais disant qu'il était tant que tu rejoigne ta ''vraie'' famille.

Elle avait dit la dernière phrase avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

- Elle viendra te chercher à la fin de la semaine, ajouta son mari. Nous avons mis des cartons dans ta chambre pour que tu emmènes ce que tu veux. Mais tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici. Nous savions qu'on ne pourrait pas te garder éternellement chez nous quand nous avons accepté de te protéger. Une fois que le lord machin serait mort, tu retournerais vivre ''chez toi''.

Hermione avait suivi ce discours sans un mot. Encaissant les nouvelles les unes après les autres. Ainsi ses parents n'étaient pas ses parents, elle n'était pas une Sang-de-bourbe, elle était là par la faute de Voldemort, encore lui.

- Je ne comprends pas mon rapport avec Voldemort, remarqua-t-elle.

- Je suis désolée ma chérie, nous n'en savons pas plus, répondit Mme Granger. Le mieux est que tu poses la question à ta mère. Elle passera demain soir pour tout t'expliquer.

Hermione hocha la tête, toute à ses pensées et monta dans sa chambre pour réfléchir au calme et commencer à faire ses cartons. Elle était loin de se douter de toutes les révélations qui allaient suivre. Ce n'était que le début d'une toute nouvelle vie.

* * *

Voilà, je me suis dépêchée de vous mettre une petite suite. Je sais, ce n'est pas long, mais je ne pensais pas avoir un début de semaine aussi chargé ! ( résultats du bac : je l'aiiiiiiiiiiiii mention biennnnnnnnnnn ! )

J'essaierais de continuer demain.

En attendant : reviews please ! ;-)


	7. note de l'auteur 2

**L'éternel papotage de l'auteur :**

Oups ! je sens déjà que vous allez me tuer ! le chapitre 5 est presque fini mais je pars à midi en Roumanie et je ne reviens que le 20 … :s promis, promis la suite viendra vite après mon retour !

Sur ce je vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances

Amicalement

Ju


	8. chapitre 5

**L'éternel papotage de l'auteur :**

Bonjour ! merci pour les reviews (wahou ! 24 pour l'ensemble de ma fic !), ça me fait toujours super plaisir de voir que ça plait, et de voir que j'ai des lectrices assidues qui attendent la suite avec impatience !

Je suis désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris mais je ne pensais pas avoir une semaine aussi chargée, je n'ai pas une minute à moi !

J'essaie de prendre en compte vos remarques et donc vais essayer de plus faire ressortir la psychologie des personnages, ce qui pourrait retarder la rencontre avec la vraie mère d'Hermione mais qui permettrait de mieux comprendre la façon dont elle a changé. C'est en réflexion, on verra ça au cours de la rédaction ! lol

J'ajoute, comme toujours, que seul le personnage de Mme Christensen m'appartient et que le reste est la propriété de JK Rowling.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

----------

**Rappel du chapitre 4 :**

tu n'es pas notre fille biologique … Tes parents sont de très riches sorciers, de sang pur, très pur il paraît. Ils se nomment Christensen. Ton père est mort de la main de ce sorcier très puissant, tu sais, qu'Harry a fait disparaître. Et ta mère a repris contact avec nous la semaine dernière, nous remerciant pour notre protection mais disant qu'il était tant que tu rejoigne ta ''vraie'' famille, annoncent Mr et Mme Granger à Hermione.

**Chapitre 5 :**

Elle s'installa sur son lit, s'allongea et laissa aller ses pensées à tous ces changements dans sa vie. Ca faisait 6 mois que ça avait commencé, juste après le début des vacances, avec le départ en France chez sa cousine.

Flash back 

_Elle était arrivée en France deux jours après son retour de Poudlard. Là, elle avait trouvé une jeune fille, sa cousine, très différente de celle qu'elle avait quitté au mois de septembre précédent. Elle était tout simplement resplendissante dans sa joie de vivre, superbe dans sa beauté naturelle. Hermione avait ressenti une pointe de jalousie lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne lui ressemblerait, selon elle, jamais. La jeune Griffondor n'était effectivement pas mise en valeur dans ses vêtements informes, ses pulls trop grands qu'elle mettait pour cacher ses formes nouvelles, sans maquillage et, surtout, avec sur la tête quelque chose ressemblant plus à une crinière de lion qu'à des cheveux de jeune fille. Cependant, ignorant sa beauté véritable, elle n'avait fait aucun effort pour changer ça._

_Un matin qu'elle rentrait de la plage avec sa cousine, elles avaient rencontré un groupe de jeunes garçons dont un qui avait particulièrement attiré le regard d'Hermione. C'est la première fois qu'elle s'intéressait à l'autre sexe. Mais, lorsqu'elles passèrent à leur hauteur, ils se moquèrent bruyamment du look de la jeune fille, se fichant du fait qu'elle puisse les entendre._

_Rentrée à la maison, Hermione était partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre, refusant d'en sortir. Elle y était restée pendant plus de deux jours à pleurer, ne descendant manger que la nuit pour être sûre de ne croiser personne. Heureusement, sa cousine avait fini par forcer sa porte et avait pris son relookage en main. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait appris à révéler sa beauté au lieu de la cacher comme elle le faisait._

_Quelques jours plus tard, elles avaient revu le groupe de jeunes sur la plage. Cette fois-ci, ils les avaient draguées sans aucun scrupule. Hermione leur avait dit leurs quatre vérités et était sortie avec un autre jeune homme mignon qui, lui, ne s'était jamais moqué d'elle. Il lui avait permis de prendre confiance en elle et de prendre goût à la compagnie masculine._

Hermione sourit au souvenir de cette période. C'est vrai que depuis elle se sentait beaucoup plus sûre d'elle, plus femme et beaucoup moins Miss-je-sais-tout. Elle était heureuse d'avoir cassé cette image à Poudlard, même si pour ça elle avait du avoir recours quelques fois au sortilège d'oubliette, ne voulant pas que toute l'école lui passe sur le corps, elle s'était souvent contentée d'insérer de nouveaux souvenirs chez les garçons qu'elle ramenait dans sa chambre. (**NdA :** et oui, Hermione reste quand même un peu sage) Bien sûr, il lui arrivait de prendre du bon temps, mais elle ne voulait pas ressembler à Pansy qui couchait avec toute l'école afin d'avoir l'impression d'être un peu attirante. Hermione savait se rendre intéressante sans ça.

Elle laissa ensuite son esprit se tourner vers ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre de la bouche de ses parents. Elle était donc la fille d'une riche famille de Sang Pur. Elle se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque et en sorti un livre intitulé _Les Grandes Familles Sorcières et Leurs Histoires_. Elle le parcourut rapidement et tomba sur ce qu'elle cherchait.

_**Les Christensen :** riche famille sorcière apparut à la fin du XVIIIe siècle. Elle est ce qu'on considère comme Sang Pur. Elle est une des plus vieilles de ces familles avec les Malfoy et les Black (voir p. 165 et 128). Malgré leur statut de privilégié et tout ce que le règne du Lord Noir aurait pu leur apporter, ils se sont toujours refusés à s'allier à la magie noire, préférant la pureté de la blanche…_

Elle se sentit soulagée de voir que ses parents n'étaient pas des Mangemorts, ce qui auraient pu être étant donné la pureté de leur sang. Elle rangea son livre et entreprit de faire le tri dans ses affaires, essayant de ne pas chercher le lien qu'elle pouvait alors avoir eu avec Voldemort.

La semaine passa très rapidement et la fin de celle-ci arriva plus vite que ne le pensait Hermione. Sa rencontre avec sa génitrice était imminente.

* * *

Voilà, petit chapitre rédigé avant que je ne parte, mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de le poster, donc c'est fait … je retourne à la rédaction du suivant pour qu'il vienne le plus vite possible. 


	9. chapitre 6

**L'éternel papotage de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à vous, fidèles lecteurs et moins fidèles ! Je vous remercie pour ces reviews et vous demande de m'excuser pour cette longue absence : j'étais en Roumanie ! (Soit dit en passant, c'est superbe !) Bref, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à toute cette petite histoire et je m'attelle rapidement à la rédaction, d'autant que le dernier chapitre était court donc je me rattrape pour vous en faire un long.

Je sais que certain(e)s ont été étonné(e)s devant la Hermione que je présente dans le chapitre 5 mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à en faire une seconde Pansy qui utilise les mecs comme les Kleenex … donc il fallait que je justifie son nouveau comportement. De toute façon le chapitre ne me plaisait pas et je m'amuserais beaucoup plus avec celui là.

Comme toujours, seul le personnage de Mme Christensen m'appartient et le reste est la propriété de JK Rowling.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Rappel : les propos en italique sont les pensées des personnages (Hermione ou Drago, les autres ne pensent pas assez fort pour qu'on les entende ou alors c'est très ponctuel et précisé)

----------

**Rappel du chapitre 5 :**

Flash back d'Hermione sur ces vacances d'été qui l'ont faits mûrir grâce à la rencontre avec sa cousine. Recherche sur ses origines. **Les Christensen :**_riche famille sorcière apparut à la fin du XVIIIe siècle. Elle est ce qu'on considère comme Sang Pur. Elle est une des plus vieilles de ces familles avec les Malfoy et les Black (voir p. 165 et 128). Malgré leur statut de privilégié et tout ce que le règne du Lord Noir aurait pu leur apporter, ils se sont toujours refusés à s'allier à la magie noire, préférant la pureté de la blanche…_ Sa rencontre avec sa génitrice était imminente.

**Chapitre 6 :**

La journée était passée très rapidement, trop rapidement au goût d'Hermione qui s'était vue obligée de faire ses bagages pendant que sa mère adoptive s'affairait en cuisine pour recevoir dignement cette grande dame qui venait récupérer sa fille.

A 18h précise, la sonnette retentit dans la maison, annonçant l'arrivée de Mme Christensen. M. Granger l'introduisit dans le salon où il fut rejoint par sa femme et sa fille adoptive. Lorsqu'ils furent tous servis, chacun s'installa dans son fauteuil, se demandant qui prendrait la parole en premier. Ce fut la sorcière qui brisa le silence en se tournant vers Hermione.

- Je pense que la nouvelle de ta véritable identité n'a pas dû être facile à admettre. Ne t'inquiète pas, je le comprends très bien, et je suppose que tu souhaites des explications, ajouta-t-elle en cherchant un signe de la part de sa fille.

- effectivement, les explications de mes … parents n'ont pas pu être très précises et j'aimerais comprendre un peu mieux la situation, acquiesça-t-elle. J'ai 18 ans et je me sens capable de tout entendre.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, certifia sa nouvelle mère. Tu as la même détermination et envie de savoir que ton père, c'est louable. Je vais t'expliquer la situation, commença-t-elle. Je ne doute pas que tu as du faire des recherches sur tes origines et par conséquent sur notre famille. Tu sais donc que tu es la dernière héritière des Christensen, une des plus anciennes familles sorcières de Sang Purs.

- oui, je l'ai effectivement lu.

- Bien, je pense que tu sais aussi que nous nous sommes toujours battu contre la magie noire et avons toujours été du côté de Dumbledore.

Hermione fit un signe affirmatif.

- Cependant, Voldemort n'avait de cesse de nous poursuivre. En effet, notre famille présente … un pouvoir particulier, dirons-nous, que je t'expliquerais un peu plus tard et que le Lord Noir voulait à tout prix s'approprier. Il s'est avéré que ce pouvoir s'est retrouvé en toi avec une puissance assez surprenante. Nous ignorons comment Il a été mis au courant mais à partir de ce moment il nous a pourchassés dans le but de m'enlever pour t'élever, une fois que tu aurais été mise au monde, dans le culte de sa personne et ensuite s'unir à toi et donner une descendance la plus puissance qu'il existe. Nous avons donc, ton père et moi, décidé de me cacher dans le monde moldu et ensuite te confier à cette famille de moldus où tu serais protégé puisque complètement hors du système magique. Pour encore plus de sûreté, Dumbledore fut le gardien de secret.

Eléane marqua une pose pour permettre à sa fille d'assimiler toutes ces nouvelles informations.

_Dumbledore est au courant et il ne m'a rien dit depuis toutes ces années ! Oh ! Le (terme censuré) !_

Elle savait pertinemment que ça serait dur avant qu'Hermione voie en elle autre chose qu'une étrangère, mais elle ne voulait rien lui cacher de la vérité. C'est pourquoi elle reprit la parole dans le silence glaciale de la pièce.

- Ne me trouvant pas, Voldemort se rendit à notre manoir où il tua ton père. J'étais désespérée mais ne me montra tout de même pas, de façon à ce que sa mort ne soit pas vaine. Peu de temps après, il disparut suite à son attaque du jeune Potter. Je décidai tout de même de te confier à ces gens si agréable car les Mangemorts étaient encore là et je ne me sentais pas encore en sécurité. Grand bien m'en fit puisque Voldemort n'était pas mort et qu'il a fini par réapparaître. Mais maintenant qu'il a définitivement été mis hors d'état de nuire, il n'y a plus de problèmes pour que tu réintègres le manoir.

_STOOOOP ! Ça fait trop d'un seul coup ! Une minute, je récapitule : je ne suis pas une Sang-de-bourbe mais j'ai un sang aussi pur que celui de Malfoy, mon père est mort pour me protéger de Voldemort parce qu'il voulait avoir un enfant, avec moi, qui serait super puissant … et pour finir j'ai des supers pouvoirs … Elle est où la caméra cachée ! Je ne peux pas le croire, c'est trop gros tout ça !_

Elle s'arrêta de parler et regarda sa fille un moment. C'est alors qu'Hermione prit la parole, d'un ton calme.

- Pouvez-vous me parler de ce pouvoir ? Je n'ai rien trouvé dessus dans mes livres.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Eléane, mais tutoie-moi s'il te plait. Tu as un don qui se transmet seulement aux femmes de la famille qui sont jugées dignes de le recevoir. On ne sait pas comment se fait cette sélection La dernière à avoir eut ce pouvoir est l'arrière-grand-mère de ton grand-père, ce qui remonte loin. Ce talent est appelé don de la nature. Il te permet, d'après les écrits qui en témoignent, de te transformer naturellement en Animagus, sans magie, simplement par la pensée. Tu peux également commander aux animaux. Il semblerait qu'une sorte d'aura t'entoure et les rende particulièrement docile. Et enfin, si je me souviens bien tu as une influence sur les éléments.

- Comment cela se fait-il que je ne m'en suis pas encore rendue compte ? L'interrompit Hermione.

- Ils ne peuvent se révéler qu'à partir de ta majorité et seule la lecture d'une incantation qui figure dans un livre au manoir te permettra de les activer. Ce grimoire te permettra d'apprendre à les maîtriser.

- Quel est mon Animagus ?

- Je l'ignore. Il me semble juste qu'il n'ait toujours été question que de félins nobles. La dernière devait être un lynx si mes souvenirs sont bons.

_Bon … j'en sais un peu plus sur ce fameux pouvoir, c'est un début. Le point positif de tout ça … voyons … cette femme m'inspire confiance, je vais pouvoir fermer son clapet à ce petit merdeux de Malfoy, je vais réaliser mon rêve en devenant Animagus … le reste de mon pouvoir me fait un peu peur, heureusement qu'il y a ce livre. Bien, en fin de compte ce n'est pas si terrible. C'est juste affreux de quitter ceux que je considère comme mes parents depuis toujours !_

Hermione regarda alors les Granger qui étaient restés silencieux tout le long de l'échange. Elle ignorait s'ils avaient tout compris, mais ils avaient dû saisir les idées principales, ce qui était l'essentiel. M. Granger prit alors la parole et s'adressa à Mme Christensen.

- Et quand souhaitez-vous qu'Hermione emménage chez vous ?

- Je ne voudrais pas paraître pressée, répondit-elle, mais le plus tôt serait le mieux. Donc, dès ce soir, ce serait l'idéal. En effet, j'organise demain soir un bal en son honneur pour l'introduire dans la haute société sorcière qu'elle se doit dorénavant de fréquenter, acheva-t-elle en se tournant vers Hermione. Ton monde te demande et tu te dois d'y revenir car tu y tiens une place beaucoup plus importante que tu ne le penses. Malgré ta disparition, ton nom n'a jamais quitté les bouches.

- Mais comment cela se fait-il qu'on ne m'ait pas retrouvée ? Hermione n'est tout de même pas un prénom courant !

Sa mère la regarda avec tendresse.

- Ton nom est Harmony-Lénaïs Christensen fille d'une des plus grandes familles de Sang Purs et, grâce à l'aide de Dumbledore, tu es devenue Hermione Granger, filles de moldus. Qui aurait fait le lien ? Mais si tu le souhaites nous pourrons continuer à t'appeler Hermione. Je comprendrais que tu te sois attachée à ce prénom.

Hermione acquiesça, signe qu'elle préférait effectivement son prénom actuel.

- Parfait, nous ferons donc changer les registres et nous profiterons du bal de demain soir pour informer tout le monde de ce changement d'identité. Ca ne devrait pas poser de problèmes et de toute façon ils n'ont aucun droit de réclamation. Maintenant, si tes affaires sont prêtes, peut-être pourrions nous y aller.

Hermione monta dans sa chambre et rassembla ses effets. Elle leur lança un sort de réduction de façon à ce qu'elle puisse les descendre sans difficultés et alla rejoindre sa mère. Après avoir saluer avec effusions les Granger, elle suivit Mme Christensen qui s'installa dans une calèche tirée par de superbes chevaux d'un noir de jais.

- Ne risquons nous pas d'attirer l'attention des moldus avec ce genre de véhicule, mère ? Questionna Hermione.

- Non, non, ne t'en fait pas, répondit celle-ci. La calèche à subit un sort de désillusion et dès que nous nous serons un peu éloignées, elle se mettra en vol.

Hermione avait écouté sa mère avec un air ébahit. Certes, elle avait déjà entendu parler de ce genre de calèche, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru un jour en posséder une. Dans son esprit, c'était le genre de chose qui seyaient bien plus aux Malfoy. C'est alors qu'un déclic se fit en elle : dorénavant elle était comme les Malfoy.

_Je vaux autant qu'eux… Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je vais pouvoir rabattre le clapet à cette sale fouine._

Une vive secousse la sortit de ses pensées. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit que le sol s'éloignait d'eux ou c'est plutôt qu'elles prenaient de la hauteur. Elle s'envolait vers sa nouvelle vie. Elle remarqua que sa mère s'était assoupie, ce qui présageait un voyage relativement long. Elle choisit donc de suivre son exemple et s'endormit à son tour.

Elle fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard par la douce voix d'Eléane qui lui disait qu'elles n'allaient pas tarder à atterrir. En effet, peu de temps après elle sentait le brusque retour sur la terre ferme sous les roues de la calèche. Les portes s'ouvrirent toutes seules et Hermione descendit du véhicule. A peine son regard eut-il effleuré le bâtiment que la jeune femme fut éblouie par la splendeur de la demeure.

La première pensée qui lui vint fut une comparaison avec la magnificence du palais du Louvre qu'elle avait visité quelques années auparavant avec les Granger.

_Tout respire la beauté et la richesse dans ce manoir. Jamais je ne serais à la hauteur de ce qu'on attend de moi ! Je ne suis pas comme Malfoy et n'ai pas l'aristocratie dans le sang … quoique si, justement. Je manque quand même d'habitude ! _

Hermione s'attarda alors à se dépeindre son nouvel espace. Elles s'étaient arrêtées juste devant la demeure, au bout d'un chemin de cailloux blanc immaculé qui serpentait entre deux haies de buis nains, jusqu'à la grande grille de fer forgé, seul accès à la propriété qui était entourée d'un haut mur d'enceinte beige. La grille représentait un lion et un serpent (Hermione avait appris que ses ancêtres n'appartenaient qu'à Griffondor ou Serpentard, assez paradoxal lorsqu'on connaissait la haine que se vouent les deux maisons les plus puissantes de Poudlard.) et au-dessus, on pouvait distinguer les armoiries des Christensen. De part et d'autre de l'allée, on pouvait voir un superbe jardin, parfaitement entretenu, où se côtoyaient des arbres d'origine sorcière comme d'origine moldue.

Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers l'imposante bâtisse et fut encore impressionnée par cette puissance qui s'en dégageait. Elle entreprit de la détailler. Le bâtiment principal, également d'une teinte claire, comparable à celle du mur d'enceinte, s'étendait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Il était apprêté, de chaque bout, par des ailes secondaires où sa mère lui expliqua qu'il se trouvait, d'un côté leurs chambres à elles deux et de l'autre les chambres d'amis. De nombreuses vitres illuminaient l'ensemble. Le toit était gris et on pouvait distinguer une petite tourelle où, toujours d'après les explications de Mme Christensen, nichaient les hiboux de la famille.

Les deux sorcières se décidèrent alors à entrer et l'émerveillement d'Hermione augmenta encore, à la condition que cela fût possible. Le hall dans lequel elle venait de pénétrer était lumineux, grâce à la haute voûte qui donnait sur le ciel et à la clarté de la pièce due à son recouvrement total du sol par du marbre blanc. De part et d'autre, les grands murs alternaient tableaux et portes et, au fond, un escalier majestueux permettait l'accès à l'étage.

Soudain, un « pop » attira l'attention d'Hermione. Un, ou une elle n'aurait su le déterminer, elfe de maison se matérialisa devant elle.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, je m'appelle Chloé, je serais désormais votre elfe personnel. Quoique vous ayez besoin, il vous suffira de claquer dans vos mains pour que j'apparaisse. Si vous le souhaitez, ajouta-t-elle en se tourna vers la maîtresse des lieux, je peux faire visiter le Manoir à votre fille. (**NdA :** je n'ai rien contre les Chloé, mis à part une en particulier, ce qui me procure un plaisir fou de l'imaginer en elfe, elle qui a tendance à se croire au dessus de tous ! )

Un autre « pop » se fit entendre avant qu'Eléane n'ait le temps de répondre quelque chose.

- Madame, il y a Madame Malfoy qui demande à vous parler dans votre bureau, couina l'elfe qui venait d'apparaître.

- J'arrive immédiatement, Viana, répondit l'interpellée avant de se tourner vers sa fille. Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que Chloé te fasse visiter ? J'ai quelques formalités à régler avec Narcissia. Tu as toute la journée pour t'adapter au Manoir. Demain nous irons faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de te trouver de nouveaux vêtements et surtout une robe pour le bal qui a lieu demain soir. Heureusement que Dumbledore à instaurer cette nouvelle règle à Poudlard, tes vêtements moldus sont encore convenables. Mais je souhaite que tu t'habilles en sorcière lorsque tu es au Manoir. Tu as maintenant un rang à tenir.

- Bien, mère, je visiterais avec Chloé, il n'y a pas de problème, assura la jeune Griffondor.

Sur ces mots, Eléane se dirigea vers les escaliers, laissant Hermione avec son elfe.

- Je propose à Mademoiselle de commencer par les pièces du rez-de-chaussée et finir par l'aile est, puisque c'est là que se trouvent les appartements de Mademoiselle, déclara l'elfe.

- Oui, oui, je te suis, répondit Hermione, en se demandant quelles splendeurs pouvaient encore être cachées dans cette demeure.

Son émerveillement alla croissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle visitait sa nouvelle propriété. Le paroxysme de son étonnement fut atteint lorsqu'elle se trouva devant la porte de sa chambre. L'elfe lui expliqua que la chambre était magique. Il fallait qu'elle imagine la chambre de ses rêves en entrant et la pièce se matérialiserait de la sorte. Ayant déjà vu l'immense bibliothèque, Hermione se dit que ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle rajoute des livres dans son antre. Elle imagina donc une pièce dans les tons de bleu clair, avec un immense lit au milieu. Une grande armoire courait sur presque tout le mur du fond. Il y avait également un antique bureau avec tout le nécessaire pour écrire et son ordinateur, une coiffeuse où se trouvaient installés ses produits de maquillages et un miroir à pieds qui lui permettrait de se voir entière en essayant ses diverses tenues. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte elle trouva exactement ce qu'elle avait imaginé la minute avant. Seule une porte était « en plus ». Elle la poussa et se trouva dans une vaste salle d'eau, aussi blanche que le hall qui l'avait accueillie quelques heures plus tôt.

Ayant tout visité, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit après le départ de son elfe et repassa dans son esprit les changements qu'elle venait de subir.

Il faut reconnaître que ce Manoir est vraiment superbe. Comment je pourrais être aussi classe que ma mère. Je n'ai pas cette éducation et j'aurais du mal à l'avoir d'ici demain soir. Il faut absolument que je demande à Chloé de m'apprendre deux ou trois trucs. Ohhhh ! Je les avais presque oubliés ! Il faut absolument que je rassure Harry et Ron, ils doivent se faire un sang d'encre pour moi !

Elle entendit frapper à sa fenêtre. Elle ouvrit et un tout petit hibou vint se poser sur son épaule, une lettre accrochée à sa patte. Hermione la détacha tout en laissant le hibou là où il s'était perché. Elle entreprit de lire la lettre

_Ma chère fille,_

_J'espère que la visite du Manoir t'a plue. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu l'effectuer avec toi mais tu comprendras que certaines affaires passent avant le plaisir personnel. Je t'offre cette petite chouette pour que tu puisses garder contact avec tes amis puisqu'il ne me semble pas en avoir vu dans tes affaires._

_Je ne pourrais te revoir avant le repas de ce soir, qui sera servi à 20h précise, alors je te souhaite un bon après midi à découvrir cette superbe propriété._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Eléane._

Hermione prit le hibou dans ses mains.

- Mère ne m'a pas dit comment tu t'appelles, alors que dirais-tu de Hestia ?

La chouette ulula doucement, comme si le choix d'Hermione lui plaisait. Cette dernière fit apparaître un petit perchoir près de son bureau. Elle lui donna ensuite un peu de Miamhibou, qu'elle donnait habituellement à Hedwige, lorsqu'Harry la lui envoyait.

Elle s'installa ensuite à son bureau et entreprit d'écrire à ses deux amis.

_Harry, Ron,_

_Je suis heureuse de vous dire que la raison pour laquelle mes parents voulaient me voir, n'est pas à proprement parler mauvaise. Ils m'ont appris qu'ils n'étaient pas mes vrais parents. J'ai fait la connaissance avec ma vraie mère (mon père est mort de la main de Voldemort) et c'est une femme formidable !_

_Je suis maintenant installée à son Manoir. Et oui, je ne vous ai pas dit mais je suis en fait une Sang Pur, au même titre que Malfoy. J'aimerais bien voir sa tête lorsqu'il l'apprendra ! Je m'appelle en réalité Harmony-Lénaïs Christensen, mais mère veut bien que je garde le nom de Hermione._

_J'espère que tout ce passe bien à Poudlard, quoique je n'en doute pas, vous connaissant !_

_Je vous embrasse très fort._

_Votre Mione._

Elle relut sa lettre et, satisfaite, l'accrocha à la patte de son hibou. Elle le regarda partir puis décida de retourner à la bibliothèque pour lire un petit peu.

Il lui semblait que ça ne faisait qu'une dizaine de minutes qu'elle était plongée dans cet ouvrage passionnant lorsque Chloé se matérialisa devant elle.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Mademoiselle, mais le dîner va être servi d'ici peut de temps et Madame est très à cheval sur les horaires, déclara-t-elle rapidement.

Hermione rangea alors son livre et la suivit jusqu'à la salle à manger. Sa mère venait de s'installer et le carillon sonna 20h lorsqu'elle s'assit à son tour. Les plats apparurent alors sur la table.

Les deux femmes mangèrent en conversant simplement, chacune découvrant l'autre. Puis, le repas fini, Hermione monta se coucher, exténuée par cette journée riche en évènements.

La jeune fille fut réveillée le lendemain matin par Chloé qui ouvrait les rideaux. Elle mit quelques temps à percuter où elle se trouvait, mais lorsque la situation lui revint, elle se souvint qu'elle devait aller faire les courses avec sa mère. Voyant l'heure déjà avancée, elle se prépara rapidement avec l'aide de son elfe.

Lorsqu'elle descendit, sa mère l'attendait dans le hall en mettant au point avec son elfe les derniers détails pour le buffet du soir. Avisant sa fille, elle se tourna vers elle.

- Puisque vous êtes prêtes, je propose que nous partions sur le champ. Nous mangerons sur le Chemin de Traverse, ça fera moins de travaille aux elfes qui pourront ainsi préparer sereinement le repas.

- Je vous suis mère.

- Sais-tu transplaner ? demanda cette dernière.

- Oui, oui, j'ai passé mon permis il y a quelques mois.

- Parfait, alors allons-y.

Sur ces mots, elle transplana, immédiatement suivie par sa fille.

* * *

Bon, je m'arrête là pour ce chapitre, parce que vous êtes impatient(e)s et que j'ai du mal avec mon inspiration. Au prochain chapitre : shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse et bal chez les Christensen. Petit passage chez les Malfoy de prévu aussi. En espérant que ça vous ait plu. 


	10. note de l'auteur 3

**Note de l'auteur**

Je sais, je vous vois déjà faire la tête … je sais que j'ai un chapitre en cours, arrêt lorsque l'action commence, ce n'est pas drôle. Malheureusement je pars demain soir et je ne reviens pas avant le 21. Après j'enchaîne sur deux semaines de travail, donc ça sera dur … heureusement pour vous, j'emmène mon ordi portable pendant ces 15 jours et donc je vais essayer d'en écrire le plus possible (pourquoi pas deux longs chapitres ? On peut toujours rêver, non ? Lol)

J'essaie de vous poster la suite le plus rapidement possible.

Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui y sont

Amicalement

Ju


	11. chapitre 7

**L'éternel papotage de l'auteur :**

Bonjour ! Je vous remercie pour ces reviews et, sachant votre impatience, je vais essayer de papoter la moins longtemps possible. Juste le temps de vous dire que ce chapitre sera le dernier avant un moment, puisque je pars le 7 août et que je ne rentre que le 21 (même si j'écris pendant cette période, ça ne sera pas taper) pour ensuite enchaîner sur 2 semaines de travail. Après … ben je suis en vacances jusqu'au 25 septembre (les avantages de la fac), ce qui devrait me laisser le temps de vous réécrire quelques chapitres.

Bien évidemment, 90 pour cent des personnages et lieux de la fic ne m'appartiennent pas (j'ai quand même un petit pourcentage d'authenticité) mais ce sont ceux de JK Rowling.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

----------

**Rappel du chapitre 6 :**

Rencontre entre Hermione et sa mère. La jeune fille apprend qu'elle possède le « don de la nature », pouvoir uniquement présent chez les femmes de la famille. Découverte du manoir familiale, au plus grand étonnement d'Hermione. Un bal est prévu pour le soir, donc un passage sur le chemin de traverse s'impose …

**Chapitre 7 :**

Hermione atterrit juste devant chez _Fleury & Bott _et sa mère l'appela aussitôt. Elle la suivit et fut étonnée de passer sans s'arrêter devant la boutique où elle avait acheté ses vêtements en première année. Lorsqu'elle fit part de sa surprise à sa mère, celle-ci lui répondit que cette boutique était bonne pour les sorciers de base et qu'étant donné leur rang, elles se devaient de se vêtir chez les meilleurs couturiers sorciers. Tout en parlant, elles étaient arrivées dans une rue où chaque magasin respirait le luxe et la richesse. Mme Christensen, entraînant sa fille à sa suite, pénétra dans une sous magasin sorcière de la grande chaîne moldue de luxe Dior.

- Le créateur du groupe est un sorcier et un ami de longue date. C'est lui qui s'occupe de cette boutique, expliqua la sorcière. Et il a eu l'idée de génie de s'ouvrir aussi au monde moldu. Il a fait fortune comme ça et a effectué un grand pas dans la coopération entre le monde sorcier et le monde moldu. Tu verras, on achètera tes chaussures chez Manolo. C'est son cousin et il a suivi son exemple avec succès.

Hermione n'écoutait que vaguement les explications de sa mère tant elle était subjuguée par la beauté de ce qui l'entourait. Les étoffes les plus précieuses et les plus rares se côtoyaient pour former des robes, touts plus belles les unes que les autres. Chacune semblait vouloir éclipser la beauté de sa voisine par sa propre splendeur.

Soudain un déclic s'effectua dans l'esprit d'Hermione, suite aux propos de sa mère.

- Mais, il me semblait avoir lu que Christian Dior était mort il y a des années !

- Et non, mademoiselle Christensen, répondit une voix chevrotante suivie par le claquement d'une canne sur le sol carrelé. J'ai fait croire à ma mort dans le monde moldu parce que la presse devenant trop curieuse sur mes disparitions, qui évidemment s'expliquaient par des passages dans le monde sorcier, mais je ne pouvais pas le leur dire. Je fêterais cependant mon 100ème anniversaire l'été prochain, si je suis toujours en vie, termina-t-il en riant.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la sorcière plus âgée.

- Que puis-je faire pour votre fille et vous, très chère Eléane ?

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'organise un bal ce soir, puisque vous y êtes gracieusement convié. Je souhaiterais donc une robe de soirée pour ma fille, et également de quoi lui faire une garde-robe digne de son rang, mais autant sorcière que moldue. Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais la nouvelle lubie de Dumbledore est de voir l'ensemble de ses élèves habillé en moldu dans son école. Et je ne veux en aucun cas qu'elle soit vêtue comme n'importe quelle sorcière de premier rang. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Expliqua Mme Christensen.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, acquiesça le couturier. Je m'occuperais moi-même de votre fille. Souhaitez-vous quelque chose pour vous-même ? Questionna-t-il.

- Non, ça ira, merci, répondit la sorcière. Je veux juste que vous voyez avec Manolo pour les chaussures. Vous enverrez le tout au Manoir pour dans l'après-midi. Je vous confie ma fille, il faut que je m'occupe du **reste**, termina-t-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Elle se tourna ver sa fille.

- Lorsque tu auras terminé, tu me rejoins au "Hibou volant", au bout de la rue. Nous y déjeunerons et nous rentrerons ensuite au Manoir pour se préparer pour le bal. Cela te convient-il ?

- Bien sûr, mère, mais nous n'aurons probablement pas besoin de tout ce temps pour se préparer, s'étonna la jeune fille. Il sera à peine 14h lors de notre retour.

- Premièrement, il faut beaucoup de temps pour se préparer, répliqua la concernée, et deuxièmement tu n'as pas encore choisi tes robes, donc nous ne sommes pas encore rentrées. Ceci étant, je vous quitte. Christian, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers l'homme, je vous fais confiance pour trouver ce qu'il faut à ma fille.

- Ne vous faîtes pas de soucis, Madame, elle sera aussi parfaite que vous.

Sur ce dernier échange, la mère d'Hermione quitta le magasin et le couturier entraîna la jeune fille dans un dédale de tissus.

oOoOoOoOo

- Madame demande à vous voir, couina un elfe en se courbant devant un jeune homme blond. Elle vous attend dans le petit salon du rez-de-chaussée.

- Dit à ma mère que j'arrive, répondit-t-il, sans même quitter des yeux l'écran de son ordinateur.

Depuis peu, le monde sorcier avait été subjugué par cette invention de moldue et l'avait récupérée en l'arrangeant. Ainsi, il fonctionnait sans électricité, répondait à la voix et permettait de discuter avec ses amis de la même façon que la poudre de cheminette lorsqu'on ne passait que la tête. Il avait, pareillement à la machine moldue, la capacité de servir pour divers jeux (cependant différents que ceux des moldus), pour de la bureautique (traitement de texte et autres) et évidement un accès libre à internet.

D'un coup de baguette, le jeune homme éteignit l'appareil et descendit rejoindre sa mère.

- Vous souhaitiez me voir ? Interrogea-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

- Oui, je souhaitais te parler de ton avenir, Drago, répondit Narcissia Malfoy.

- Mère, il me semble que je vous ai déjà dit que je souhaitais devenir Auror. Je vous ai déjà dit que la « carrière » de mon père ne m'avait jamais attiré.

- Je sais, je sais Drago, et ce n'est pas de cet avenir-là dont je voulais te parler. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

Drago prit un fauteuil et tourna vers sa mère son visage impassible, attendant des explications.

- Je crois t'avoir déjà parlé d'une union qui avait été conclue avec la fille d'une des dernières grandes familles de Sang Pur. Depuis ton plus jeune âge, tu étais destiné à épouser cette jeune femme.

_Pansy ! _Pensa-t-il avec dégoût. _C'était la seule fille de son âge ayant le sang pur. Cependant, rien dans son attitude ne trahit ses pensées et sa mère continua son explication, ignorant tout de la peur de son fils à l'idée de se lier à jamais à Pansy Parkinson._

- Malheureusement, la jeune fille a rapidement disparu et je croyais cette union disparue à jamais, continua Narcissia mélancoliquement.

_Minute, je ne suis plus là ! Pansy, disparue rapidement ? Mais je l'ai toujours connue cette face de pékinois ! Alors c'est qui cette Sang Pur ? _S'interrogea subitement le jeune blond.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle disparue ? Demanda-t-il à sa mère.

- Nous n'avons jamais réellement su. Mais d'après ton père, le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaitait en faire son épouse car elle possédait des pouvoirs très puissant. En plus, je sais que ses parents étaient des opposants du Lord. Sa mère était une grande amie mais ton père m'avait interdit de la voir parce qu'il les considérait comme des traîtres.

- Sans vous offenser, mère, quelle est l'utilité de me raconter ça maintenant puisque la fille a disparue et que je me marierai sans doute jamais avec elle ?

- C'est là où tu te trompes, Drago. Tu vas te marier avec elle et tu feras sa connaissance ce soir. Eléane Christensen donne ce soir un bal en l'honneur du retour de sa fille, Harmony-Lénaïs Christensen. Il semblerait qu'elle ait été confiée pendant ses 18 premières années à des moldus et maintenant que le Lord n'est plus, Eléane a souhaité retrouver son enfant, pour qu'elle vive dans des conditions dignes de son rang, et pour que vous puissiez vous unir dès la fin de vos études respectives.

« Bien » fut sa seule réponse, alors que les pensées les plus confuses qui soient envahissaient son esprit. Sa mère n'ayant plus rien à lui dire, il se retira dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit pour penser à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

_Mon pauvre Drago, te voilà destiné à épouser une autre Pansy … Si encore elle était belle ou désirable comme Granger mais … Eh ! Minute, toi ! Tu deviens dingue ! « Belle et désirable comme Granger », n'importe quoi ! Cette fille est tout SAUF belle et désirable ! Tu dérailles mon pauvre vieux ! Ça fait combien de fois que tu fais ce stupide lapsus ? Faut de ressaisir mon grand, ça devient grave ! Ce n'est pas parce que cette année elle a compris comment se servir d'une brosse et d'un tube de rouge à lèvres qu'elle devient potable. Ça reste une Miss je-sais-tout imbuvable ! Bon, c'est déjà mieux comme ça … Mais ça m'aide pas pour ce (censuré) de mariage ! Je n'ai pas envie d'épouser n'importe quoi ! Je suis peut-être un Malfoy, mais moi je connais l'existence des sentiments, pas comme mon père._

oOoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, dans la boutique de Christian Dior, Hermione essayait plus de robes de bal qu'elle n'en avait jamais achetées. Le couturier désespérait d'en trouver une convenable lorsqu'il poussa un cri de joie. La jeune fille était resplendissante. La robe était faite de soie rouge. Elle était retenue en haut par un tour de cou en or qui permettait de dévoiler son dos, parfaitement hâlé par le soleil de l'été, et une superbe chute de rein. Contrairement au haut parfaitement moulant, le bas était évasé et se terminait sur un dégradé de tulle rouge et or. On retrouvait donc les couleurs de la fière maison des Griffondors et elle mettait parfaitement en valeur la silhouette et le visage de la jeune fille.

Le plus dur étant fait, le choix des robes plus classiques se fit sans difficultés. Elle choisit plusieurs robes droites à manches longues en velours, l'hiver étant rude cette année et d'autres plus légères à manches trois-quarts pour quand le temps se rafraîchirait. Elle sélectionna également un certain nombre de tee-shirts, de chemisettes, de débardeurs, de jupes et des pantalons qui n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'elle aurait pu trouvé dans les magasins moldus. Ainsi habillée, elle se trouvait bien.

C'est de bonne humeur et à 13h30 passé qu'elle quitta le magasin de Dior, lui-même se chargeant de trouver les chaussures qui iraient le mieux avec les différentes robes. En se dirigeant vers le point de rendez-vous, elle se demandait ce que sa mère avait pu faire pendant ces essayages. Elle se rendit cependant compte que sa mère avait raison quant au temps qu'elle avait pris pour le choix de ses robes. Son ventre commençait à bruyamment lui faire comprendre qu'il était vide. Sa mère l'attendait, confortablement installée à une table en terrasse, sirotant un cocktail. Lorsque Hermione s'installa, madame Christensen commanda deux repas et les sorcières commencèrent à manger.

Il était plus de 15h lorsque les deux femmes quittèrent le restaurant et transplanèrent au Manoir. Hermione monta dans sa chambre et découvrit de nombreux paquets posés un peu partout. Outre ses vêtements, il y avait également une dizaine de paires de chaussures, allant des converses aux bottes en cuir en passant par des tongs ou des sandales à talon aiguille. Elle y découvrit aussi ce qui avait occupé sa mère : un nombre incalculable de palettes de maquillage, mascara de différentes couleurs, fards à paupière, crayons divers et autres rouges à lèvres et fonds de teints, et de nombreux bijoux qui brillaient de mille feux.

Alors qu'elle commençait à ranger le tout, son elfe de maison apparut en un pop sonore.

- Mademoiselle ne doit pas ranger ça, c'est à Chloé de le faire, couina-t-elle. Mademoiselle doit se préparer pour le bal. Chloé a fait couler un bain à Mademoiselle pour qu'elle se détende pendant que Chloé range les affaires. Ensuite Chloé s'occupera de coiffer, habiller et maquiller Mademoiselle.

Étonnée, Hermione suivit le conseil de son elfe et entra dans la baignoire. Elle sentit alors toute son anxiété due à la soirée la quitter au fur et à mesure qu'elle entrait dans l'eau chaude. D'un coup de baguette la douce voix de Barbara Streisand retentit dans la salle de bain et Hermione ferma les yeux, se laissant bercée par le doux rythme de « Never let me go » et le doux clapotis de l'eau.

Hermione resta ainsi un temps indéfinissable, jusqu'à ce que l'elfe vienne lui dire qu'elle devait sortir. L'eau était encore chaude, grâce à un sortilège qu'Hermione jugea formidable. Lorsque, en serviette, elle retourna dans sa chambre, elle remarqua au fond de sa chambre des cartons qu'elle n'avait pas vu plus tôt. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce que c'était qu'elle entendit hululer son petit hibou et récupéra une lettre de ses deux amis. Ils se disaient rassurés de savoir que la nouvelle n'était pas grave mais quelque peu inquiets de savoir qu'elle évoluait maintenant dans le même monde que Malfoy. Ils attendaient son retour avec impatience pour qu'elle leur raconte tout en détail. Elle sourit en lisant l'inquiétude de ses amis. Elle ne put cependant pas se laisser aller longtemps à ses souvenirs puisque son elfe la ramena à la réalité lui disant qu'il leur restait à peine 3h30 pour se préparer avant l'arrivée des premiers invités.

Hermione jugeait ce temps amplement suffisant mais il semblait que l'elfe trouvait ça relativement court. La jeune fille enfila sa robe de soirée avec l'aide de Chloé et mit un certains temps pour choisir ses chaussures. Finalement, comme elle resterait en intérieur, elle opta pour une paire de sandales rouges, à talon aiguille, qui se lassaient jusqu'au genou. Elle s'installa ensuite devant sa coiffeuse (**NdA**: il s'agit d'un meuble et pas d'une personne) et l'elfe entreprit de la coiffer et de la maquiller. Elle commença tout d'abord par lui démêler les cheveux. Même si elle avait trouvé un sort cet été, un démêlage était nécessaire à chaque fois qu'elle se les lavait. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle comprit pourquoi les 3h30, qui n'étaient maintenant plus que 3h, semblaient courtes à l'elfe. Elle s'activait autour de la jeune fille et au bout d'un temps qui lui semblait infini (plus de 2h45 en réalité) Hermione put se regarder dans un miroir. Le résultat était tel qu'elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Ses cheveux étaient savamment relevés en un chignon lâche dont quelques mèches s'échappaient. Son maquillage était discret mais assez présent pour mettre ses beaux yeux noisette en valeur et rougir ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle était splendide.

Alors qu'elle se croyait prête, Chloé lui présenta plusieurs écrins dans lesquels elle choisit une paire de boucles d'oreilles en or avec un superbe rubis rougeoyant taillé en forme de goutte d'eau, un bracelet en or, deux bagues en or avec un rubis et une superbe montre bijou en or elle aussi. Elle brillait de mille feux, aux couleurs de sa maison. Un collier n'avait pas été nécessaire, sa robe remplissant cette office.

oOoOoOoOo

18h. Drago continuait de rêvasser sur son lit. Il sait qu'il ne lui reste que peu de temps pour se préparer, mais il ne voit pas l'utilité de se faire beau pour une fille qu'il n'aura pas à séduire puisqu'ils sont promis, qu'il n'aimera jamais et qui est probablement aussi moche que Pansy. Il soupire pour la centième fois depuis qu'il a appris ce mariage lorsque son elfe apparaît en un pop tout aussi sonore que celui de l'elfe d'Hermione.

- Madame souhaite que vous vous prépariez au plus vite, couina-t-il, avant de disparaître, sentant l'humeur noire de son jeune maître.

Sombre, Drago se leva, prit une douche rapide pour se remettre les idées en place.

_Tu es un Sang Pur mon grand, tu aurais dû te douter de cette histoire de mariage arrangé, c'est presque obligatoire. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas si laide que ça. Et au pire, tu feras comme ton père, tu prendras des maîtresses … ce n'est pas ce qui manque des filles désirables à la recherche de sensations fortes …_

A cette pensée, un sourire sarcastique s'étira sur son visage au souvenir de ce surnom de « Dieux du sexe » qu'il avait gagné au fil des ans à Poudlard. Cependant, cette année ça devenait plus dur. Toutes les filles bien faites étaient déjà passées dans son lit, sauf les Griffondors mais il arrivait à leur trouver des défauts, et il n'avait donc plus rien à se mettre sous la dent.

_Eh ! Mais si cette sorcière est en Angleterre, elle était forcément à Poudlard ! Donc soit elle est bien foutu et j'ai couché avec elle, donc ça ne va pas aller, soit elle est moche et j'ai pas voulu d'elle, donc ça ne va pas aller … en bref, que ce soit n'importe qui ça ne va pas aller … Je suis censé faire quoi, moi ! Eh … minute … il n'y a pas de Christensen à Poudlard en 7ème année ! C'est quoi ce délire ?_

Drago ne savait donc plus quoi penser. Il opta donc pour ne plus penser à rien. Il retourna dans sa chambre, choisit un pantalon noir et une chemise verte, dont il ouvrit légèrement le col, laissant voir sa peau diaphane et sa chaîne en argent. Une ceinture avec une boucle en forme de serpent parachevait le tout. Il coiffa négligemment ses cheveux, se regarda dans une glace et décida qu'il était aussi classe et sexy que d'habitude, si ce n'est plus. C'est donc content de lui qu'il descendit rejoindre sa mère, juste à l'heure pour partir.

Ils transplanèrent ensemble devant la porte des Christensen, sonnèrent et furent introduits par une elfe dans un vaste salon où de nombreuses personnalités de la haute société sorcières se trouvaient déjà. Seule manquait la jeune fille à l'honneur en cette soirée.

Voilà pour celui là. Dans le prochain, on aura droit au déroulement du bal, à la rencontre des deux promis et à leurs réactions respectives. En espérant que ça vous ait plu.

A bientôt


	12. chapitre 8

**L'éternel papotage de l'auteur:**

Ouiiiiii ! Après trois jours infructueux à essayer de poster le chapitre 8 avec le chapitre 7, j'y arrive enfin ! alors je ne vous embêterais pas avec mon bla bla, et place à la lecture. (et merci pour les reviews !)

Comme d'hab., rien n'est à moi, mais à JK Rowling, et je l'utilise juste pour mon plaisir.

Les pensées de Drago : _"italique"_

Les pensées de Hermione : _italique _

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

----------

**Rappel du chapitre 7 :**

Hermione fait ses achats sur le chemin de traverse. Elle en repart avec de nombreux vêtements, chaussures, maquillages, bijoux, et des cartons dont elle ignore le contenu. Elle se prépare pour la soirée et elle est tout simplement splendide.

Pour sa part, Drago Drago apprend qu'il est officieusement promis à la fille des Christensen. Cependant il ignore tout de son identité et s'inquiète du fait qu'elle pourrait être comme Pansy Parkinson.

Le bal bat son plein, il ne manque plus que la jeune fille à l'honneur en cette soirée.

**Chapitre 8 :**

Hermione était dans sa chambre. Elle était prête, elle entendait bien qu'il y avait déjà du monde en bas, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à descendre. Elle avait peur. Peur de toute cette haute société qu'elle ne connaissait pas, peur de tous ces Sangs Purs qui n'avaient eu de cesse de la rejeter lorsqu'ils la croyaient d'origine moldue, peur de faire un faux pas, elle qui adulait la perfection, et surtout peur de rencontrer son promis.

_Flash back_

_Elle était installée au restaurant avec sa mère._

_- Je ne crois pas te l'avoir dit, Hermione, mais tu es, comme il en est de coutume, promise depuis ton plus jeune âge. Il s'agit du fils d'une grande famille et je ne doute pas que vous irez très bien ensemble._

_- Promise ! Tu veux dire que dès ma sortie de Poudlard je me marierais, que je suis destinée à moisir dans un grand manoir froid en préparant des réceptions et en attendant que mon mari daigne rentrer parce que, ne m'aimant forcément pas, il ira chercher mieux ailleurs. Il en est hors de question ! S'emporta la jeune fille._

_- Hermione, calme-toi et laisse-moi finir. Nous ne sommes pas si archaïque ! Il est normal que tu termines tes études. Tu ne te marieras que lorsque tu auras un emploi, évidemment. Pour ce qui est du reste, je ne peux rien te promettre mais je ne pense pas que ça se déroulera comme ça. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu le rencontreras ce soir et nous officialiserons vos fiançailles par la même occasion._

_- Qui est-ce ? Questionna Hermione, sombre et sans illusion._

_- Tu le sauras en temps voulu_

_Fin du flash back_

Et le temps était venu. Il était sûrement déjà en bas à l'attendre. Soudain on frappa à la porte. Sa mère apparut, lui disant que tous les invités étaient là et qu'il était temps qu'elle aille les rejoindre. Résignée, Hermione descendit à la suite de sa mère. Dans son esprit se formait l'image d'un gladiateur entrant dans la fosse aux lions.

Alors qu'elle descendait les dernières marches, tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle, chacun voulant découvrir la nouvelle héritière des Christensen.

oOoOoOoOo

Drago commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Ça faisait à peine un quart d'heure qu'il était là et il en avait déjà marre.

_"Elle commence à me soûler l'héritière. Elle veut se faire désirer ! J'en étais sûr qu'elle serait comme Pansy. Beurk !"_

Soudain un calme s'installa et tout le monde se tourna vers les escaliers. Il se retourna aussi et fut estomaquer. Elle venait d'apparaître, superbe dans sa robe rouge qui la mettait on ne peut mieux en valeur. Il sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir à l'idée qu'il allait se marier avec cette beauté. Il la détaillait de la tête au pied et ne lui trouvait aucune imperfection.

_"Elle a une plastique parfaite … mmmmh ! J'aime ça ! Enfin, avec ma chance ce sera une vraie cruche, c'est trop beau."_

Il vit alors sa mère se diriger vers Eléane, sa grande amie, et sa fille. Il se dit qu'il était temps qu'il s'introduise auprès d'elle. Il s'approcha, baisa la main des deux femmes et se présenta en s'inclinant.

- Drago Malfoy.

- Enchantée, répondit Mme Christensen. Je vous présente ma fille à qui vous êtes promis, Harmony-Lénaïs Christensen.

- J'en suis ravi, madame, répondit le Serpentard en s'inclinant à nouveau.

Soudain on entendit tousser. Hermione semblait s'étouffer. Elle avait en réalité du mal à assimiler le fait qu'elle allait devoir épouser Malfoy, celui qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis tant d'année. Cependant elle remarqua que lui ne l'avait pas reconnue. Elle décida donc de s'amuser une peu à ses dépends.

N'interprétant pas comme il faut la toux de sa fille, Eléane entraîna Narcissia avec elle, prétextant que leurs enfants devaient faire connaissance. Malfoy, lui continuait à dévisager la jeune fille.

_"Voyons, voyons, des yeux superbes, une bouche sensuelle, un cou qui donne envie d'y déposer des lèvres un décolleté …dé-li-ci-eux ! Je suis RAVI du choix de ma mère. Au pire, pas besoin de parler pour …mmmmh ! "  
_

Il interrompit là sa réflexion pour adresser la parole à sa future épouse.

- Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle, commença-t-il. Mais je ne comprends pas comment cela se fait que je ne vous ais jamais vu, charmante comme vous êtes. Vous devez pourtant être à Poudlard si vous êtes anglaise, non ?

_Ben tiens, un petit coup de maquillage et la sale miss je-sais-tout devient charmante. Tu me fais rire, Malfoy._

- Vous permettez que je vous tutoie, demanda-t-elle en se retenant de rire.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Bien. J'étais effectivement à Poudlard, mais tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'ai vécu pendant 18 ans chez des moldus, donc l'assimilation avec les "sang-de-bourbe" était vite faite, non ?

_"À Poudlard ? Sang-de-bourbe ? Mais c'est qui cette fille ? Ca ne peut pas être Granger, elle est bien trop belle ! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut dire ! Il faut qu'on discute pour que je trouve."_

- Si cette insulte est sortie de ma bouche à ton encontre, je te demande de me pardonner, j'étais … comment dire … embrigader dans les idées de mon père, essaya-t-il de se défendre. Mais je peux t'assurer que je ne partagerais jamais son point de vue, j'ai changé par rapport à mes premières années dans l'école de sorcellerie.

- Changé ? Demanda-t-elle septique. Je n'en suis pas si sûre, ajouta-t-elle en se disant qu'il était tant qu'elle lui dise qui elle était jusqu'à présent. Tu ne changes pas, Malfoy, tu chercheras toujours à te pavaner devant une fille.

- Granger ? Demanda le Serpentard, n'étant plus très sûr de la tactique à utiliser.

- moi-même, Hermione Granger et, depuis peu Harmony-Lénaïs Christensen, répondit-elle. La sang-de-bourbe est devenue une Sang Pur. Tu ne t'en remets pas mon « chéri »? Questionna-t-elle avec ironie.

_"Pitié, pas Granger … je me demande si je ne préfère pas Parkinson en fait. Bon, Drago, soit quand même honnête avec toi, elle est quand même canon cette meuf ! Et au moins elle aura de la répartie, pas comme l'autre pot de colle à tête de pékinois … mouais, mais ça reste Granger. Elle me déteste ! Et moi aussi, sauf quand je la trouve sexy, canon, désirable … et, calme toi ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?"_

Drago était un peu perdu face à ces révélations, cela se lisait sur son visage et Hermione s'en délectait. Cependant, le voyant de plus en plus pâle, elle le mena s'asseoir sur le canapé le plus proche et elle s'installa à côté.

- Dis- moi que ce n'est qu'une blague, finit-il par prononcer.

- J'ai bien peur que non, répondit la jeune fille d'un air dégoûté. Je pense que le mieux est d'apprendre à se connaître, tu as dis toi-même que tu avais changé, prouve-le !

- Eh ! J'ai dit ça uniquement pour impressionner la fille sexy que je …, répliqua-t-il avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de dire.

_"Drago, tu viens de dire à Granger qu'elle était SEXY ! Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche ? C'est quoi leur problème à ces foutus hormones ?"_

Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi penser. Et Hermione non plus. Certes il était toujours imbu de sa personne, égoïste et coureur de fille. Mais, outre son physique qui l'avantageait certainement, la jeune Griffondor avait également remarqué une lueur dans son regard qui le rendait qui humain que ne l'était son père. En réalité, elle ne doutait pas qu'il ait pu changer depuis la mort de Voldemort et l'incarcération de son père. Mais elle aurait préféré mourir que de le lui avouer.

Pour sa part, Drago se rendait compte que la Miss je-sais-tout qu'il connaissait depuis des années avait déjà changé pendant l'été, ça il l'avait vu à la rentrée, mais que son entrée, ou plutôt retour, dans la haute société sorcière lui avait apporté une assurance qu'elle n'avait pas et une prestance certaine. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment elle avait acquis tout ça en si peu de temps. Mais il dut reconnaître qu'avec la mère qu'elle avait elle était à bonne école.

C'est donc l'esprit bouillonnant qu'ils se dévisageaient, installés côte à côte sur un canapé.

Drago devait cependant s'avouer que la jeune fille le perturbait depuis le début de l'année et que ça serait de toute façon plus agréable que d'avoir Pansy Parkinson ou Milicent Bulstrode comme femme. Il se décida donc à prendre la parole.

- De toute façon, je pense qu'on ne nous laisse pas le choix, donc il vaut mieux essayer de s'entendre. Alors, pour commencer, tu arrêteras de draguer tous les mecs de Poudlard, parce que je ne veux pas être cocu avant même d'être marier à toi, tu continueras à prendre soin de toi, ça te réussi mieux que tes cheveux en pétard et pour finir, tu arrêteras de me traiter de fouine. À partir de là, je pense qu'on peut partir sur de bonnes bases.

Hermione l'avait écouté, outrée.

- Premièrement, je n'ai jamais dragué tous les mecs de Poudlard et tu es mal placé pour dire quelque chose parce que tu as eu toutes les filles dans ton lit …

_"sauf une ! Tu n'y es pas passé toi ! Et la Weasley non plus … ah si, j'avais oublié"_

- Deuxièmement, si je veux sortir avec un mec ou prendre soin de moi, je ne te demanderais pas ton avis parce que je ne suis pas ton chien, et pour finir je ne te traiterais plus de fouine lorsque tu ne m'appelleras plus « miss je-sais-tout ». Et seulement à partir de là, on partira sur de bonnes bases. Ok ?

_"ouah ! Le caractère ! Et si je voulais une femme qui m'aurait obéi au doigt et à l'œil, je fais quoi ? Bon, ok je n'aurais eu qu'à demander Pansy en mariage, là j'aurais été obéi … mais il faut avouer que ça me plait qu'elle puisse répondre !"_

_Bon, il n'a pas l'air de répliquer, c'est sûrement bon signe … j'ai du mal à croire que Malfoy ne réplique pas sur quelque chose de moi … sa fierté risque d'en prendre un coup du côté des Serpentard ! Hi hi hi !_

- Je veux bien que tu sortes avec d'autres mecs, tu remarqueras que je fais des concessions, souligna-t-il, mais tu ne me dis rien si je ramène des filles dans ma chambre. De toute façon, je n'ai pas pour projet de t'être fidèle à vie, termina le Serpentard avec dédain.

_C'était trop beau pour durer … enfin, s'il me laisse faire pareil, c'est déjà pas mal._

- Ça devrait être bon.

Satisfait de leur marché, ils se sourirent, juste au moment où leurs mères les regardaient. Ravies de voir que ça semblait marcher entre leurs deux enfants, elles stoppèrent la musique et Eléane prit la parole.

- Très chers amis, je vous remercie déjà d'avoir répondu à mon invitation. Je vous présente donc ma fille, Harmony-Lénaïs Christensen, viens là ma chérie s'il te plait.

Hermione s'avança vers sa mère.

- Elle souhaite cependant garder le prénom qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle était chez les moldus, donc ce sera Hermione Christensen. De plus, je profite de cette soirée pour annoncer les fiançailles de ma fille avec le jeune Drago Malfoy. Maintenant, je souhaite que les jeunes fiancés ouvrent le bal. Musique s'il vous plait.

Les musiciens qui avaient été conviés se mirent donc à jouer une valse et, après s'être inclinée devant elle, Drago emmena Hermione sur la piste. La tenant fermement, il l'entraîna alors dans une valse aussi enivrante pour l'un que pour l'autre. Plus rien ne comptait autour, plus un mot n'était échangé, seul les battements irréguliers de leurs cœurs accompagnaient la musique.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient était que leurs mères ne perdaient pas une miette de cette danse, de cette nouvelle proximité qui naissait, à leur insu, entre eux.

- Je pense qu'on n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux pour eux, commenta Narcissia.

- Même s'ils l'ignorent encore, ils sont destinés à être ensemble. On sent une aura de puissance se dégager deux, rajouta la mère d'Hermione.

La musique s'arrêta et les deux adolescents se séparèrent vivement l'un de l'autre, ne voulant pas montrer que la danse l'avait touché plus qu'il ne se doit. Ils se séparèrent, chacun ayant trouvé un cavalier de son âge pour passer le reste de la soirée. Ils réussirent à s'éviter tout au long du bal. Cela non plus n'échappa pas à leurs mères qui en furent mécontente.

Enfin, le bal toucha à sa fin et chacun s'en retourna chez soi. À peine rentré, Drago s'enfermera dans sa chambre, prétextant une grosse fatigue pour éviter les questions de sa mère. Cependant, Hermione, elle, ne pu y échapper.

- Alors ma puce, comment as-tu trouvé la soirée ? Questionna Mme Christensen.

- Bien, bien, répondit la jeune fille en essayant de ne pas se montrer trop engageante, espérant que sa mère la laisserait tranquille.

- Et que penses-tu de ton fiancé ? Demanda-t-elle, en sachant qu'elle abordait un sujet sensible.

Hermione se tendit et réfléchit un petit peu avant de répondre. Elle jugea cependant la sincérité comme meilleure solution.

- Pour être honnête, mère, je connais Malfoy depuis ma première année à Poudlard et nos relations n'ont jamais réellement été … bonnes.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, disons qu'étant donné mes origines, enfin, ce que je pensais à l'époque de ma première rentrée, nous nous sommes vite mal entendu et les insultes sont rapidement venues entre nous. Nous n'étions en plus pas dans des maisons qui s'entendent bien et on peut dire que nous nous détestons.

- Certes … c'est … navrant. Mais je pense qu'en faisant des efforts vous pouvez arriver à vous entendre. Tes origines ne sont plus les mêmes donc cela devrait s'arranger.

- Mais ce n'est pas seulement mes origines ! C'est juste une personne imbu de lui-même, égoïste, vil, pervers, vicieux, traître et sans cœur. Mais c'est vrai, je pense que notre mariage devrait bien se passer, termina la jeune fille avec ironie.

- Bon, je vois que tu n'es pas objective ce soir. De toute façon Narcissia et moi ne reviendrons pas sur notre décisions donc vous ferez des efforts. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

Et la mère d'Hermione quitta sa chambre, laissant la jeune fille seule face à sa rancoeur contre Malfoy. La Griffondor se coucha rapidement et dormit d'un sommeil profond.

Elle fut tirée du pays des songes par un doux rayon de soleil qui venait lui caresser tendrement la joue. Il était plus de 11h et il était temps qu'elle se lève. Après s'être préparée, elle descendit retrouver sa mère pour déjeuner. Elle n'eut cependant que la compagnie d'un mot que cette dernière lui avait laissé, lui disant qu'elle avait été invitée à prendre le repas chez le duc de Buckingham, ancien Ministre de la Magie et qu'elle ne rentrait que tard. Hermione se restaura donc succinctement et remonta dans sa chambre.

Elle remarqua alors à nouveau les cartons qu'elle avait aperçu la veille en sortant de la salle de bain. Curieuse, elle se dirigea vers eux et commença à les ouvrir. Elle trouva alors un superbe ordinateur portable sorcier. Ne sachant cependant pas réellement comment ça marchait, elle décida d'aller, avec la notice d'utilisation, dans la bibliothèque. Elle voulait aussi faire des recherches sur son nouveau pouvoir.

Elle passa plus d'une heure à étudier la notice, voulant en saisir toutes les subtilités. Hermione chercha ensuite dans toute la bibliothèque des informations sur son pouvoir. Elle trouva un livre qui expliquait comment l'aider à se dévoiler. Elle l'emporta donc avec elle et décida de mettre en pratique ce qu'elle avait retenu quant à l'utilisation de son ordinateur. Elle se connecta sur un site de dialogue sorcier et commença à discuter, sous le nom de _little cat_, avec des jeunes gens de son âge. Il y avait deux jeunes filles, une de France et une canadienne et une jeune personne d'Angleterre qui refusait de lui dire son sexe. Cependant ses deux nouvelles amies, Julie et Céline, ne purent rester longtemps et elle se retrouva seule avec le, ou la, jeune inconnu. Elle apprit ainsi qu'il, ou elle, était également à Poudlard, qu'il, ou elle, était passionné de lecture, autant moldue que sorcière, qu'il, ou elle, détestait son père et qu'il, ou elle, était en réalité assez timide.

Soudain Hermione entendit sa mère l'appeler. Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était temps qu'elle aille manger. Elle dit donc au revoir à la jeune personne en lui promettant de revenir discuter avec elle un autre jour et elle descendit manger.

oOoOoOoOo

À quelques manoirs de là, Malfoy éteignait son ordinateur et allait rejoindre sa mère pour le repas.

----------

Voilà, ça sera tout pour ce chapitre. Je sais que vous me voyez venir (en délicatesse) avec la nouvelle amitié d'Hermione. (on se demande qui ça sera … ) Mais je pense qu'il est utile qu'ils se rapprochent un peu, non ?

Je suis désolée pour l'introduction d'objets « moldus » dans la vie de nos sorciers, mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux pour qu'ils puissent discuter à leur insu.

J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu. Je me mets à la rédaction de la suite qui sera encore riche en rebondissement (ben oui, le début de leur relation annoncera la fin de ma fiction … vous voilà prévenus ! )

Review please !


	13. chapitre 9

**L'éternel papotage de l'auteur :**

Après une longue absence (si, si j'en suis consciente ! Mais entre les petits boulots d'été et l'installation à Strasbourg, j'avais pas vraiment le temps et surtout je n'avais plus l'inspiration.), me revoilà ! Je vous remercie pour les reviews.

Les personnages et lieux et autres ne m'appartiennent toujours pas mais sont à JK Rowling et je ne me fais toujours pas d'argent avec cette fic ! (Mais pourquoi j'écris alors !)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! (Toute façon, je sui sûre que personnes ne lis mon papotage, moi je ne le lis pas chez les autres ;-))

----------

**Rappel du chapitre 8:**

Le bal se déroule chez les Christensen et Hermione et Drago apprennent qu'ils sont promis l'un à l'autre. Le cauchemar ! Cependant, pour faire bonne figure devant leurs mères, ils discutent et dansent ensemble.

Le lendemain, elle découvre qu'elle possède maintenant un ordinateur sorcier. Elle fait alors la connaissance avec une personne qui ne souhaite pas trop se dévoilée. Les deux internautes se trouvent rapidement de nombreux points communs. Elle est obligée de le laisser pour aller manger.

À quelques manoirs de là, Malfoy éteignait son ordinateur et allait rejoindre sa mère pour le repas.

**Chapitre 9**

La fin des vacances se passa très rapidement aux yeux d'Hermione. Elle dut assister à un certain nombre de repas avec la famille Malfoy, mais durant lesquels Drago et elle s'ignoraient superbement. Le reste du temps, elle le passait à faire plus ample connaissance avec son nouvel ami. Elle apprit ainsi qu'ils avaient le même âge et avaient donc forcément partagés des cours ensemble. La jeune fille était perplexe parce que personne de sa connaissance, toutes maisons confondues, ne correspondait au portrait qui se précisait de jour en jour. Pour sa part, elle n'avait pas dévoilé grand-chose, mis à part son malaise de ne pas être considérée en tant que personne mais plutôt pour les services qu'elle pouvait rentre et les doutes qu'elle avait quant à sa véritable identité. Bref, rien qui ne pouvait la compromettre si elle connaissait effectivement la personne.

La rentrée arriva et les deux internautes se rendirent bien compte qu'ils ne pourraient plus continuer ces discussions qui, maintenant, leurs tenaient particulièrement à coeur. Ils échangèrent alors leurs numéros et pseudonymes d'hibouphone. Ce principe, très à la mode chez les jeunes, était un système de communication instantanée qui permettait également de garder l'anonymat. Il suffisait de posséder une réplique de hibou (**Nd A:** comme les dragons dans le tome 4 de Harry Potter) et d'avoir un numéro, comme pour un téléphone portable, et un pseudo associé. À partir de là, toute personne les possédant pouvait vous joindre. (À condition d'avoir aussi un hibouphone bien sûr) Lorsqu'un message vous parviendrait, le hibou ululerait ou vous mordrait la cuisse selon la façon dont vous l'auriez configuré, et un parchemin apparaîtrait à sa patte. Vous n'auriez plus qu'à jeter un sort d'agrandissement au parchemin (le sort est expliqué dans le mode d'emploi) et le message serait alors lisible.

Les hibouphones coûtaient encore cher mais Hermione l'avait reçu en cadeau de la part de sa mère et apparemment son mystérieux correspondant en possédait un également. Elle en déduisit qu'il s'agissait ni de Harry, ni de Ron, et qu'il était probablement riche.

La jeune Griffondor ignorait la façon dont elle allait rentrer à Poudlard. À courte échéance, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était la façon dont elle allait pouvoir transporter les cinq malles que constituaient ses affaires. Jusqu'alors elle n'avait jamais eu plus d'une malle et la cage de Pattenrond. Alors qu'elle était assise sur son lit, avec son ordinateur portable, à regarder ses malles en cherchant une solution tout en discutant avec son nouveau correspondant, on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez !

- J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ma chérie, commença sa mère en entrant dans la pièce, mais je voulais t'informer que nous n'allions pas tarder à partir parce qu'il faut que nous allions chercher Drago. En effet, Narcissia doit encore régler quelques problèmes suite à l'absence de son mari. Après ça, nous irons directement à Poudlard car il faut que je parle à Albus de votre … situation, à Drago et toi. Je pense que de nombreux élèves seront au courant puisque c'est paru dans _Sorcièrina_. Et je voudrais savoir comment il pense gérer la crise. Bon je vois que tu as fini tes valises. C'est parfait, je vais demander à Chloé de les mettre dans la calèche. Nous partons dans une demi-heure, ça te conviendra ? Termina-t-elle après cette longue tirade.

- Heu … oui. Juste le temps de voir un truc sur mon ordinateur et c'est bon.

oOoOoOoOo

- Drago ! Lâche cet objet deux minutes et vient me voir dans le salon s'il te plait ! Cria Narcissia dans son grand manoir.

- J'arrive, maugréa-t-il.

_ - "je reviens dans 5 min, ma mère à besoin de moi :s" _

_Va, je t'attends._ fut la réponse qui apparut avant qu'il ne descende rejoindre sa mère.

- Oui, mère.

- Je ne pourrais pas te ramener au Poudlard Express, j'ai des choses à régler à propos de ton père. Heureusement, Eléane m'a proposé de t'emmener aussi puisqu'elle veut voir Dumbledore. Tu feras donc le chemin avec elles. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Toute façon je pense que je n'ai pas trop le choix, marmonna-t-il.

- En effet. Elle passera te prendre dans une heure. J'espère que tu seras prêt et que tu ne les feras pas attendre.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Je sais où est mon devoir, répliqua le jeune homme avec humeur.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Tu ignores tout de cette jeune fille et elle est beaucoup mieux que tu ne sembles le croire. Alors s'il te plait arrête ces simagrées et comporte-toi un peu en homme. Maintenant monte préparer tes affaires.

Drago tourna les talons, vexé par les propos de sa mère. Il s'installa directement à son ordinateur, se tourna une seconde vers sa chambre, fit un mouvement avec sa baguette et aussitôt sa valise se mis à se faire toute seule. Il se mit alors à taper.

_- "Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé."_

_- Pas de problème. Ma mère avait fait son apparition aussi. Mauvaises nouvelles en perspectives mais tant pis, je ferais avec ! Je ne vais pas tarder à partir. Je sens que nos conversations vont me manquer._

_- "On continuera à discuter par hibouphones, ne t'en fait pas !"_

_- Oui, oui, mais c'est pas pareil ! On aura besoin de se cacher._

_- "Ca rendra l'acte encore plus excitant ! ;-)" _

_- :-) Disons que tu es facilement excitable alors ! ;-) Je suis désolée à mon tour, je dois te laisser, je rentre à l'école. Tu repars quand ?_

Drago regarda sa montre, en souriant à la remarque de sa correspondante.

_- "Dans une demi heure à peu prêt"_

_- D'accord. À la prochaine par hibouphones alors. Bye._

_- "Bye"_

- Votre correspondant s'est déconnecté, déclara alors l'ordinateur.

Drago lui donna un coup de baguette et la machine s'éteignit. Sa valise étant faite, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que les Christensen arrivent. Ils s'allongea donc sur son lit et repensa à cette correspondance qui était en train de naître avec cette fille qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou tout du moins pas sous cet angle.

_"J'espère qu'elle est mignonne. Eh ! Drago ! Calme toi ! C'est de la CORRESPONDANCE ! Ça entend : juste écrire, pas de vision et encore moins de contacts physique. Enfin, heureusement c'est plutôt agréable de discuter avec elle. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir qui c'est, surtout si elle est à Poudlard. Ça me changerait des cruches qui me tournent autour." _

À cette pensée, son visage se tordit en une grimace, l'image du visage de Pansy s'était matérialisée devant lui. Il soupira.

_"Toute façon, d'ici quelques mois tu seras marié à l'affreuse Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Griffondor ... Berk ! Drago, reconnaît lui au moins au moins qu'elle est plutôt canon depuis qu'Eléane s'occupe de son cas !"_

Il sourit en se rappelant son entrée lorsqu'elle avait été présentée à la haute société sorcière. Pour sûr, il avait été ravi d'être promis à cette jeune fille. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit la meilleure amis du Balafré et de la Belette ? Et surtout que ce soit celle qu'il persécutait depuis tant d'années et qui trouvait toujours à répliquer.

_"Ca c'est sûr, elle a plus de répartie que Parkinson ou Goyle"_

Son sourire s'agrandit. Il avait trouvé son idée: avant la fin de l'année, ce qui lui laissait à peu près six mois, Granger allait succomber à son charme. Il aurait alors tout pouvoir sur elle, ce qui simplifierait son mariage arrangé.

oOoOoOoOo

- Harmony-Lénaïs Christensen !

_Oula ! Si elle utilise mon nom de baptême c'est qu'elle est furieuse !_

- Harmony-Lénaïs Christensen ! Quand te décideras-tu à descendre me rejoindre ? Cria Mme Christensen depuis le hall d'entrée, de sa voix magiquement amplifiée. Je refuse d'être en retard chez les Malfoy à cause de ton immaturité ! Une jeune fille de ton âge devrait savoir où sont ses devoirs, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement alors que sa fille arrivait. Tu ne devrais pas passer autant de temps avec cette machine qui n'est pas digne de ton rang. Je demanderais à Drago de t'expliquer ce que se doit de faire une future épouse de ton rang.

- Mère, sauf votre respect, je refuse de recevoir des cours de la part de ce ... ce ... Bref, ce mariage m'est déjà assez difficile pour que j'y ajoute sa présence avant.

- Ce n'était pas une question Harmony, mais un ordre. Maintenant monte dans la voiture, nous partons, termina Eléane.

Hermione monta dans la calèche, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle commençait réellement à aimer la correspondance qu'elle effectuait avec son mystérieux « Dragon », comme il s'était lui même surnommé. Elle arrivait à lui dire des choses qu'elle n'aurait pu confier à Harry et Ron sans qu'ils s'énervent, comme le fait qu'elle appréciait cette vie dans le luxe qui s'offrait à elle. Elle n'aurait plus à se restreindre, elle aurait de l'influence et pourrait poursuivre les études qu'elle voulait sans se demander si ses parents pourraient subvenir à ses besoins. Elle en était là lorsqu'une brusque secousse remua l'ensemble du véhicule. Elles venaient d'atterrir dans le jardin des Malfoy.

- Ne bouge pas, Hermione, je reviens dans une minute, déclara Mme Christensen.

En effet, peu de temps après, Eléane revenait, précédée de Drago qui lui ouvrit la porte et entra à sa suite.

- Salut, grogna Drago à l'adresse de Hermione, qui ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre, faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux alentours. Le voyage se passa dans une atmosphère des plus glaciales. Mme Christensen s'était endormie et chacun des deux jeunes gens évitait autant que possible le regard de l'autre.

L'arrivée à Poudlard s'effectua sans incident et les deux adolescents se précipitèrent auprès de leurs amis alors que Eléane se rendait dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Bonjour, Eléane, cela me fait très plaisir de vous revoir, commença le directeur dès son entrée dans la pièce. Je suppose que votre venue est liée à l'union de mes deux meilleurs élèves ?

- Bonjour Albus. Je vois que, comme toujours, vous êtes déjà au courant de ce qui se passe. Je viens en effet vous voir à propos des fiançailles entre ma fille et le jeune Malfoy, répondit Mme Christensen. Ils voulaient au maximum que ça ne se sache pas dans Poudlard, mais avec la parution dans _la Gazette du Sorcier_, j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit inévitable.

- Effectivement, ils ne pourront pas le cacher. Je propose donc de mettre les choses au point ce soir pendant le diner. Il est évident que cela ne leur accorde aucun privilège. Au fait, comment ont-ils pris la nouvelle ? Parce qu'il ne s'apprécient pas réellement !

- Je dois dire que Hermione m'a fait une crise. Mais c'est une décision irrévocable, vous le savez comme moi ! Comme vous me l'avez dit tout au long de ces 6 ans qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre même s'ils l'ignorent. Je sens que c'est le seul qui pourra la soutenir tout au long des épreuves qui lui seront imposées par son pouvoir. Je dois vous avouer que j'avais aussi pensé au jeune Potter.

- Je vous le déconseille, Eléane. Sans le dénigrer, il n'a pas la prestance digne de votre rang. C'est un très bon garçon, plein de courage et de tendresse, mais il n'a pas la classe aristocratique des Malfoy. Et vous savez combien ce sera nécessaire à votre fille dans son avenir ...

- Je sais, Albus, je sais. Bon, je n'abuserai pas plus longtemps de votre bonté, il est temps pour moi de rentrer. Je dois encore voir Narcissia. J'ai tant de choses à lui apprendre sur l'avenir de son fils.

- Je vous souhaite un bon retour, chère amie. Et j'espère vous revoir très bientôt.

- Je vous remercie, Albus. Au revoir

- Au revoir.

La mère d'Hermione quitta alors le château.

oOoOoOoOo

_Pendant ce temps, dans la Grande salle._

Hermione pénétra dans la Grande Salle où les élèves s'installaient petit à petit pour le repas. Elle parcourut du regard la table des Griffondors et repéra rapidement ses amis. Elle avait tant de choses à leur raconter, mais ne voulait pas le faire avec autant de monde autour. Elle leur sauta donc au cou et leur dit qu'elle leur raconterait tout le soir même, dans sa chambre de préfète. Alors que Ron se goinfrait et que Hermione écoutait avec intention ce que disait le directeur, Harry observait la jeune fille assise face à lui. Ces quelques jours dans la haute société sorcière l'avaient changée. Elle semblait plus sûre d'elle, plus respirante de joie de vivre, plus attirante et surtout plus belle. Certes, il avait toujours apprécié qu'ils soient sur la même longueur d'onde, qu'ils se comprennent à demi mots. Mais depuis qu'elle s'était assise face à lui il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la jeune fille. Un je-ne-sais-quoi avait changé dans sa façon de la voir et ce je-ne-sais-quoi lui faisait à présent des papillons dans le ventre alors qu'il pensait que ce serait doux de l'embrasser.

oOoOoOoOo

En même temps que Hermione, Drago était entré dans la Grande Salle. Seulement lui n'était pas particulièrement heureux de retrouver ses camarades. Il s'installa à un bout de la grande table, faisant bien comprendre aux autres Serpentards qu'il désirait être seul. Il se servit une pleine assiette et, avant même de commencer à manger, sortit un parchemin. Il y inscrivit quelques mots, le réduisit et l'accrocha à la patte d'un minuscule hibou qu'il avait sorti de sa poche. Il attendit que le parchemin disparaisse (pour apparaître à la patte du hibouphone de son correspondant) et il se mit à manger. Au même instant Dumbledore entra dans la Grande Salle et demanda le silence.

- Je ne sais pas si beaucoup d'entre vous lisent _Sorcière Hebdo _mais je pense que ceux-ci sont assez nombreux pour faire circuler la nouvelle. Ainsi je vais parer à toutes rumeurs en vous annonçant moi même la nouvelle, sur demande pressante. Melle Granger que vous connaissez tous est en réalité la dernière descendante de la prestigieuse famille des Christensen. Je pense que vous les connaissez tous.

Il y eut à ce moment un bourdonnement qui emplit la salle, tous se tournant vers Hermione. Drago n'avait que faire du discours du directeur (qui annonçait maintenant les fiançailles) et détailla alors la salle. Son regard se fixa alors sur Potter qui semblait tout autant attentif que lui au discours du vieux fou.

_"Foi de Malfoy ! Si Potter n'est pas en extase devant Granger je veux bien devenir impuissant ! Ha, ha ha ! C'est d'un pathétique ! En même temps il faut reconnaître qu'elle s'est arrangée Granger. Mais touche pas, Potter, elle est à moi ! He ! C'est quoi ces pensées ! On a dit qu'on était libres tous les deux. Pfff ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me prends autant la tête pour elle. Voyons un peu ce que little cat m'a répondu." _

_A moi aussi ça me manque de ne pas te parler. Heureusement qu'on a trouvé ce système ! Je te réécris plus tard parce que maintenant je suis pressée. Bizz_

_"Toujours aussi gentille. Ouf ! Son retour à Poudlard ne l'a pas changée." _

Sur ces pensées, il quitta la Grande Salle et regagna sa chambre de préfet-en-chef.

* * *

Voilà, je pensais faire un plus long chapitre mais comme ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, je m'arrêterai là et je ferai un chapitre de plus. Il n'y a donc plus que 2 chapitres avant la fin. Heureusement, j'ai déjà des idées pour d'autres fics ! 

A bientôt


	14. note de l'auteur 4

Oula ! Je sens qu'on va me tuer ! ça fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas rajouté un chapitre ? Bien trop longtemps, je sais bien. Alors, hop, entre deux révisions de partiels (et oui, tout arrive) je vous mets un petit mot : non je ne suis pas morte, oui ma fic va être fini mais je ne sais pas quand. Je pourrais sûrement vous sortir toute une batterie d'arguments (je me suis installée à Strasbourg, j'ai commencé la fac ...) mais il n'y a qu'un seul argument valable, vrai : j'avais perdu le goût de l'écriture ! C'est pas tragique ça ? Je n'arrivais plus à aligner les mots comme je voulais, je bloquais sur des idées ... et là ça commence à revenir. Alors comme je vais avoir des vacances dès ce week-end (et oui, les avantages de la fac ! ;-)) je vais voir si j'arrive à vous terminer cette fiction.

En tout cas, même si je ne sais pas quand, je vous promets que je la terminerai !

Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour cette nouvelle année, et je vous remercie de lire ma fic :-)

Je vous embrasse

Ju


	15. Chapitre 10

**L'éternel papotage de l'auteur :**

Et non ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Je poste bien mon dernier chapitre ! (qui hurle enfin ?!) Je ne vais pas m'éterniser, étant consciente que vous l'attendez depuis longtemps. Ma seule excuse : je n'avais plus l'envie d'écrire !

Les personnages et lieux et autres ne m'appartiennent toujours pas mais sont à JK Rowling et je ne me fais toujours pas d'argent avec cette fic !

Les pensées de Drago : "_italique"  
_

Les pensées de Hermione : _italique _

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

----------

**Rappel de tous les chapitres** (parce que ça fait longtemps)

Hermione et Drago sont tous deux préfets en chef et partagent de superbes appartements particuliers dans Poudlard. Pendant les vacances de Noël, Hermione apprend qu'elle est en réalité la dernière descendante de la prestigieuse famille des Christensen. Elle rencontre ainsi sa mère qui lui explique pourquoi elle a du se séparer d'elle : Hermione possède un pouvoir très puissant lui permettant de contrôler les animaux et Voldemort voulait le posséder en ayant un héritier avec elle. Elle découvre aussi qu'elle est fiancée à Drago Malfoy (Sang Pur oblige ! Lol) mais elle ne le supporte toujours pas. En ce qui concerne notre jeune Serpentard, il a bien noté les améliorations physique de sa fiancée ... Ils font, sans le savoir (évidemment) connaissance grâce à Internet et continuent, une fois à Poudlard, à correspondre via hibouphone (un peu le principe des sms, mais par hibou). Enfin, dans le dernier chapitre, on découvre un Harry émerveillée par la nouvelle Sang Pur et Dumbledore annonce à tous la nouvelle identité d'Hermione et ses fiançailles avec Malfoy. (ah ! Oui! J'ai oublié de préciser que nos deux protagonistes ont fait un pacte leur permettant de coucher avec qui ils veulent tant qu'ils ne sont pas mariés ndA: je sais qu'à l'origine, c'était sortir avec qui ils veulent, mais en réalité, ça ne m'arrange pas pour la suite ! ;-))

**Chapitre 10 :**

Hermione éteignit son hibouphone grâce à la formule spegnersi, le mit dans sa poche, salua ses deux amis et retourna dans sa chambre. Là, elle rangea toutes les affaires que sa mère lui avait achetées. Elle avait été obligée de jeter ses anciens vêtements, mais il fallait avouer qu'elle ne perdait rien au change. Enfin, elle s'allongea sur son lit, laissant son esprit vagabondé au gré de ses souvenirs de ces derniers jours. Elle avait encore un peu de mal à se faire à tous ces changements. Elle revit le regards des autres lors de l'annonce de Dumbledore. Ron la regardait avec la bouche ouverte, oubliant momentanément sa nouvelle conquête qui, elle poussait des cris hystériques. Harry lui, l'avait regardée avec toujours autant de tendresse.

_Non, il y avait quelque chose en plus dans le regard d'Harry ... mmmmh ! Quel regard d'ailleurs ! Non mais ! Ça ne va pas Herm' ? Depuis quand tu t'intéresses au regard de ton meilleur ami ? Redescend sur terre ma vieille ! _

Après s'être mentalement giflée, elle enfila son nouveau pyjama de soie et se coucha rapidement.

OooOoOoOo

_dans la salle des Griffondors._

- Harry ! Harry ! Cria Ron. Tu es avec nous ?

- Hein ? Euh .. oui oui ! Mais, tu disais quelque chose ?

- Moi non, répondit le rouquin, mais Lavande oui.

Harry se tourna vers la jeune fille qui était sur les genoux de son ami.

- Je disais donc, qu'Hermione s'était vachement arrangée depuis qu'elle connaît sa vrai famille. Rien que dans ses vêtements, ce ne sont que des grands couturiers !!

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? S'emporta Harry. Ce n'est pas parce que ses vêtements coûtent une fortune qu'Hermione est mieux qu'avant.

- Laisse moi finir, Harry, répondit Lavande. Je disais que ça, déjà, s'était arrangé. C'est vrai que depuis le début d'année elle commençait à mieux se mettre en valeur, et là, forcement, c'est encore mieux. Et en plus, on se rend compte que depuis qu'elle fréquente la haute société, elle a prit de l'assurance. Ça te va mieux comme ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

Mais Harry était déjà reparti dans ses pensées et se contenta donc d'un hochement de tête, les yeux dans le vague. C'est vrai que déjà lors de son arrivée au début de l'année, il avait senti son coeur faire un bond spectaculaire dans sa poitrine. Il avait eu un mal fou à la reconnaître et à ne pas rougir lorsqu'elle lui avait sauté au cou. Puis il l'avait vue enchaîner les conquêtes, ne reconnaissant pas sa Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Il avait senti une pointe de jalousie le parcourir à chaque fois, mais mettait ça sur le compte du fait qu'ils se voyaient moins tous les trois, à cause de ces fameuses conquêtes. Il se souvint aussi de la peur qu'il avait eu quand Hermione avait été demandée dans les plus brefs délais chez ses parents, ayant peur qu'un événement terrible ne se soit passé. Mais ce soir avait été le coup de grâce, la révélation. Après avoir été subjugué par sa beauté, sa prestance, sa nouvelle assurance et surtout cette aura de puissance qui se dégageait d'elle, il avait été anéanti lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle allait épouser Malfoy. Cette fois-ci la jalousie ne s'expliquait plus par le fait qu'il allait encore avoir moins de temps pour la voir, puisqu'elle ne devait l'épouser qu'après ses études. Il réalisait qu'il ne voulait en fait pas la partager avec un autre homme, et surtout pas la fouine. Il les avait peut-être aidés pour faire chuter Voldemort, il n'en restait pas moins détestable et ils continuaient à se disputer à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Le jeune homme revint brutalement à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le secouait.

- Harry, tu te sens bien ? Demanda Ron qui, apparemment, semblait inquiet.

- Hein ? Heu ... oui, oui, ne t'en fait pas ! Ça va, bégaya timidement le Survivant.

- Si tu le dis ... bon, Lavande est montée se coucher et je te disais que j'allais faire pareil, reprit son ami.

- parfait, je viens aussi.

Les deux jeunes gens montèrent se coucher. La nuit s'annonçait troublée pour Harry.

oOoOoOoOo

_dans un autre coin du château._

Drago tournait en rond, perdu dans ses interrogations.

_"non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait le Balafré à regarder ma ... femme ? Beurk ! Ça m'écoeure rien que d'y penser. Et si ça restait un mariage blanc ? Au moins je n'aurais pas à la toucher ! Bon, c'est dommage pour l'héritier ... mais en même temps c'est Granger ... pour moi ça sera toujours une sale Sang-De-Bourbe !"  
_

Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à l'appeler par son nouveau nom. Il était plus ou moins conscient qu'il cherchait juste un moyen de se voiler la face, parce que depuis la fameuse soirée des fiançailles, il la trouvait plus que désirable. Ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu une baffe de Pansy quand il avait jouit en criant le prénom de sa promise.

Il sourit à ce souvenir, percutant qu'il avait trompé sa fiancée un bon nombre de fois déjà, tellement il s'ennuyait pendant ses vacances. Ça ramena ses pensées à Potter. Il avait bien vu qu'il ne la regardait plus comme une meilleure amie. Grand spécialiste du désir, il savait le reconnaître dans les yeux des autres et Potter ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Certes, il avait fait ce pacte avec Granger, comme quoi ils pouvaient sortir avec qui ils voulaient pendant la période de fiançailles, mais il était alors loin de penser que Potter pouvait potentiellement en faire partie.

_"il est hors de question que je me fasse doublé par Potter"  
_

Sur cette déclaration de guerre, il se coucha en vérifiant s'il n'avait pas de messages sur son hibouphone.

oOoOoOoOo

Les semaines passaient tranquillement, entre les révisions pour les examens, les messages entre nos deux promis, qui ignoraient encore qui ils étaient, les pensées de Harry pour sa meilleure amie, les embrassades de Ron et de Lavande et la nouvelle popularité d'Hermione.

Mais tout n'était pas si simple, pourtant. Harry ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre. Elle avait déjà pris de l'assurance avec les vacances d'été, mais là c'était encore plus impressionnant et il n'arrivait plus du tout à la considérer comme sa soeur. Elle l'obsédait, elle ne quittait pas son esprit.

« Je n'ai aucune chance avec elle » pensait-il à longueur de temps. En effet, si la première métamorphose, à la rentrée, avait déjà fait de l'effet sur la gente masculine, ça n'avait été rien à côté de ce que le dévoilement de son nom avait provoqué. Elle ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans qu'on lui pose une question sur son ascendance ou sur sa vie privée. Elle s'arrangeait donc pour se faire la plus discrète possible, au grand désespoir du Survivant qui, par conséquent, ne la voyait qu'en cours.

Cependant, la chance se présenta à lui par un beau soir de février. Il était dans la salle commune des Griffondors lorsque la Préfète-en-chef y entra. Il ne tourna pas la tête, perdu dans ses pensées et dans la contemplation des flammes. Soudain il sentit un poids sur ses genoux et un souffle chaud dans son cou. Quelque chose de froid s'y mêlait. Il reprit ses esprits et découvrit sa meilleure amie, assise sur ses genoux et pleurant dans son cou. Il ferma les yeux le temps de chassez des images pas catholiques de son esprit, et resserra alors ses bras autour de la taille gracile de la jeune fille.

- Chut ma puce, je suis là. Tenta-t-il de la rassurer

Petit à petit il sentit ses larmes s'arrêter et, à son grand regret, elle enleva sa tête de son cou en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Harry, je suis désolée pour ta chemise, elle est trempée ! S'excusa-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, répliqua le Survivant dans un sourire. Dis-moi plutôt qui t'a mis dans cet état. Je vais lui faire sa fête, poursuivit-il, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- C'est personne ... c'est juste ... comment tu fais-toi ? Toute cette attention, cette popularité ... Je ne peux plus faire un pas tranquille, je ne peux même plus aller à la bibliothèque ! Certains vont même jusqu'à m'attendre devant ma salle ... J'en peux plus, Harry ! Expliqua la jeune Christensen en retombant, en pleurs, sur l'épaule de son ami.

Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et lui caressa le dos pour la calmer.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je suis là ... je serais toujours là. Je ne te quitterais plus, je te protégerais, lui chuchota à l'oreille, le jeune homme.

Elle leva ses yeux dorés, pleins de larmes, et les plongea dans ceux, verts, de son ami.

- Merci, murmura Hermione.

Elle retomba sur son épaule et s'endormit, épuisée par toutes ces larmes versées. Harry la regarda, replaça une mèche derrière l'oreille de son amie, l'embrassa sur le front et s'endormit à son tour, certain de passer une nuit calme, loin de ces cauchemars qui le hantaient depuis quelques temps et où il voyait son amie être tuée par un mangemort.

Au petit matin, Hermione se réveilla doucement, ne reconnaissant pas le lieu où elle s'était endormie. Soudain tout lui revint en mémoire : la énième agression sur son statut, soit disant pas mérité, de la part des Serpentards; son ras-le-bol; son arrivée dans la salle commune des rouges et or et enfin, la douceur et la tendresse de Harry.

Elle se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il était toujours endormi. Elle entendait encore sa voix chaude lui chuchoter qu'il serait toujours là, elle sentait ses mains sur son dos, qui cherchaient à la calmer. Là, ses mains l'encerclaient toujours, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'échappe pendant la nuit. Ses yeux remontèrent le long de ce corps musclé, auquel elle avait souvent rêver sans se l'avouer, et enfin arriva à son visage, si calme avec ce léger sourire sur les lèvres. Depuis que la communauté magique avait trouvé un sort de correction visuelle, le jeune homme ne portait plus de lunettes, ce qui dégageait considérablement son visage et surtout ces yeux verts, ourlés de si grand cils. Ces yeux, tellement tristes depuis la chute du Lord, constamment voilés par ces pertes inévitables, étaient, pour une fois, rieurs, pleins d'une douceur qu'elle ne leur avait jamais connu et avec une petite flamme qu'elle ne parvenait à identifier.

_Hep ! Minute ! Retour en arrière ! Comment je peux détailler ses yeux s'il dort ? Ahhh ! Il est réveillé et voit que je l'observe !_

Et, poussée par on ne sait quelle force inconnue, peut-être la petite flamme de ses yeux, peut-être cette même petite flamme qui venait de s'allumer dans ses yeux à elle, nul ne le sait, elle se pencha vers le Survivant et l'embrassa avec douceur. Bien que d'abord surpris par le geste de son amie, le Griffondor reprit rapidement ses esprits et ne tarda pas à répondre à son baiser, qui devint alors plus passionné. La jeune fille finit par mettre un terme à leur étreinte en s'éloignant un peu du visage du jeune homme.

- Les autres ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller, tu devrais retourner dans ton dortoir et moi dans mes appartements, dit-elle doucement.

Avant qu'il ne réponde quoi que ce soit, encore sous le choc de leur récente proximité, elle l'embrassa doucement et quitta la salle. Au bout de quelques minutes, les paroles d'Hermione prirent tout leur sens dans l'esprit d'Harry et le garçon remonta dans son dortoir et se recoucha en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller ses camarades.

oOoOoOoOo

Pour sa part, Hermione se déplaçait dans les couloir le plus silencieusement possible, pour ne pas se faire prendre par Rusard, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir encore sous ses doigts le corps musclé de son nouveau petit ami et tentait de l'imaginer sans plus aucune barrière entre leurs deux corps.

_Doucement Hermione ! Il est plus innocent que toi sur ce point ! C'est vrai que je ne lui ai pas connu de réelle petite amie ... timide comme il est ..._

Toute à ses pensées, elle était arrivée devant le portrait qui gardait l'entrée de ses appartements de préfet. En entrant, elle découvrit son homologue endormi sur le canapé. Pestant contre sa présence, elle se dirigea le plus doucement possible vers sa chambre. Malheureusement, Pattenrond choisit ce moment précis pour manifester son affection pour sa maîtresse, et le miaulement réveilla le jeune Malfoy.

- Où étais-tu ? Attaqua-t-il immédiatement.

- En quoi ça te concerne ? Rétorqua la jeune femme, agressive.

- Je te rappelle que tu es ma fiancée !

- Et alors ? Je suis encore libre de faire ce que je veux ! Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! On a passé un accord il me semble, non ? Je crois que je ne t'ai pas empêché de t'envoyer en l'air avec Parkinson, alors tu me lâches, "chéri" !

Pendant sa tirade, Hermione s'était rapprochée et Drago s'était levé du canapé. Ils se faisaient maintenant face et on distinguait nettement la colère qui faisait briller leurs yeux. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et le leva de façon à ce qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Il l'embrassa violemment, lui faisant ressentir toute sa colère puis se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura d'une voix dangereuse, où tout son ressentiment pour la jeune fille ressortait :

- Tu es à moi ! Alors tu peux t'envoyer en l'air avec qui tu veux, selon notre "contrat", mais tu ne sors avec personne. Et surtout pas avec Potter !

Sur ces mots, il la laissa abasourdi au milieu de la salle et retourna dans sa chambre, en n'oubliant pas de claquer la porte de rage. Il était étrangement en colère contre la jeune fille. Il sortit son hibouphone et écrivit à sa gentille inconnue.

_"salut ma belle ! Je sais qu'il est tôt et que tu n'auras sûrement ce message que dans quelques heures, mais j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un et, comme tu le sais, ce n'est pas à mes connaissances que je vais me confier !_

_Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je l'ai encore une fois provoquée ... je pense que tu sais de qui je parle, de cette fille ... dès que je suis près d'elle je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il faut que je la blesse ..._

_Je t'embrasse la miss, passe une bonne journée !"  
_

oOoOoOoOo

Mais comment avait-il pu savoir pour Harry. Certes, il avait pu dire ce nom parce que c'était son pire ennemi et qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps avec lui. Mais jusqu'à présent ce n'était qu'un ami pour elle et elle n'avait pas prémédité de l'embrasser. Ça s'était fait tout seul, naturellement. Et elle sentait qu'il avait dit ça en totale connaissance de cause. Comme s'il avait prévu qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre les deux Griffondors. Elle se promit de tirer l'affaire au clair. Pendant ce temps, elle était rentrée dans sa chambre et continuait de ruminer ses idées noires. Elle savait que Malfoy avait raison pour leur accord, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à utiliser Harry juste pour une nuit. Elle décida donc de demander conseil à son ami épistolaire. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait reçu un nouveau parchemin. Une fois qu'elle eut lu le message, elle s'empressa de prendre sa plume et de lui répondre.

_Coucou ! Et non, je ne dors malheureusement pas ! Je te rassure, j'aurais préféré ..._

Ainsi, elle lui donna quelques conseil quant à l'attitude à adopter vis à vis de la jeune qui le tourmentait tant. Elle était sûre qu'il l'aimait et que c'était juste un moyen de se voiler la face et elle le lui fit savoir. Ensuite elle lui parla de son problème, en restant le plus vague possible car, même s'il était adorable et lui semblait plein de bonnes intentions, elle ne connaissait pas son identité et ne voulait pas qu'il découvre la sienne. Il lui conseilla de voir son ami en secret après, bien sûr, lui avoir expliqué le pourquoi du comment de la situation. Il repoussa cependant violemment sa théorie d'amour pour sa condisciple. Elle sourit en voyant la ferveur qu'il mettait à nier l'évidence.

_Si elle ne te plaisait pas, tu ne m'en parlerais pas tous les jours et tu ne chercherais pas tous les moyens possibles d'attirer son regard._ Lui répondit-elle.

À court d'arguments, il se contenta de lui dessiner un visage boudeur et de lui souhaiter une bonne journée. En effet il était, pour les deux jeunes gens, grand temps de se préparer pour aller déjeuner puis entamer une nouvelle journée de cours.

oOoOoOoOo

La journée passa on ne peut plus longuement pour Hermione qui n'en voyait pas le bout. Entre le double cours de potions, le double cours d'histoire de la magie, le double cours de métamorphose et le double cours théorique de défense contre les forces du mal, elle n'en pouvait plus. C'est donc en traînant des pieds qu'elle entra dans la salle pour son dernier cours de la journée : sortilège. Heureusement le cours ne durait qu'une heure.

Alors qu'elle prenait tout de même consciencieusement des notes, un avion en parchemin atterrit sur sa table. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit ces quelques mots :

Mione,

j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire alors j 'aimerais

qu'on se retrouve tous les deux en haut de la tour d'astronomie,

ce soir à 22h.

N'en parle pas à Ron s'il te plaît.

Je t'embrasse.

Harry.

Bien que curieuse de cette attitude – ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Harry de faire des cachotteries à Ron – elle accepta sa demande par retour de parchemin, et se remit à prendre des notes.

_Que peut-il me vouloir pour qu'on se retrouve après le couvre-feux et sans en parler à Ron ? Ça doit avoir un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Il va me dire que c'était une erreur et qu'il ne veut pas que ça se reproduise !_

Cette pensée la tortura jusqu'au moment crucial. À l'heure dite, elle quitta discrètement sa chambre préfectorale. Elle voulait à tout prix éviter de tomber sur son homologue, le souvenir de leur dernière confrontation étant encore fraîche dans sa mémoire. Quand elle arriva à la tour d'astronomie, son ami était déjà là, regardant les étoiles. Elle s'installa à côté de lui en attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

Il tourna ses grands yeux verts vers elle, la sonda un moment du regard et commença :

- Mione, j'ai beaucoup pensé à ce qui s'est passé ce matin mais je ne sais pas quoi en conclure ...

- Je comprends ... tu t'en veux et tu préfères qu'on reste seulement amis ... Je ne t'en veux pas si c'est ce que tu considères comme le mieux, le coupa la jeune préfète, amère.

Harry avait détourné son regard en prenant la parole et le ramena sur la jeune fille lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'elle en pensait.

- Tu ... tu ... c'est ... tu crois ... c'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda le jeune homme en bégayant.

Le voyant rougir, Hermione se rapprocha de lui et lui souffla un « non » avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Ils restèrent un moment, enlacés à regarder les étoiles jusqu'à ce que le hibouphone d'Hermione se manifeste.

_"bonsoir la miss ! J'espère que je ne te déranges pas. J'ai bien réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit ce matin, et je pense que tu as raison : cette fille me plait ! Elle me rend complètement dingue je crois ! Mais bon, cette constatation ne m'avance à rien puisqu'on se déteste et en plus je crois qu'elle a un copain ... tu n'aurais pas un conseil génial, comme d'habitude ?_

_Je t'embrasse ma belle. Passe une bonne nuit !"  
_

Hermione sourit en lisant le message de son ami. Elle voulait être seule et au calme pour lui répondre. Elle fit donc prendre conscience à Harry de l'heure tardive et ils rentrèrent chacun dans leur dortoir.

_Bonsoir toi ! Ce n'est pas un peu tard pour envoyer des messages ? Tu devrais dormir ! ;-) Pour ta copine, je te conseille de d'abord enterré la hache de guerre : vous êtes grands, il n'y a plus de raison de se chamailler pour des bêtises (si seulement un autre pouvait recevoir ces conseils ... ;-) ), ensuite tu te rapproches d'elle comme un ami ... tente de devenir indispensable pour elle. Après, si elle a un copain dont elle est réellement amoureuse, ça devient plus dur ! Mais il ne faut surtout pas te dire que c'est fichu sinon tu n'arriveras à rien ... _

_Je te souhaite bonne chance, et n'hésite pas si tu as besoin d'aide ! _

_Bonne nuit._

_Bisous_

oOoOoOoOo

Plusieurs semaines passèrent ainsi. Harry et Hermione devaient se cacher. Ses relations avec Drago s'étaient sensiblement améliorées puisqu'ils arrivaient à avoir des discussions civilisées et plus aucune insulte n'avait été prononcée. Et elle continuait ses discussions avec son mystérieux correspondant.

Cependant, un soir, cet équilibre se rompit. Elle était tranquillement installée dans les bras de Harry dans sa chambre préfectorale quand il commença :

- Écoute, Mione, je suis bien avec toi et je n'ai plus envie de me cacher. J'en ai marre de voir tous ces mecs te déshabiller du regard, sans rien pouvoir dire. Je voudrais que tout le monde sache combien je t'aime.

- Enfin, Harry, on en a déjà parlé, non ? Répondit-elle, lasse. Je ne peux pas m'afficher avec toi pour la simple raison que je suis fiancée à Drago. J'ai déjà beaucoup de chance qu'il accepte que j'ai des liaisons "discrètes" !

- Peuh ! C'est surtout parce que lui ne peut pas s'en passer ... , commença à s'emporter Harry. Et tu fais quoi de moi dans tout ça ? Je suis le jouet que tu viens chercher quand tu es en manque ? Mione, je sais que tu n'as pas eu ton mot à dire dans ce mariage, mais pense un peu à ce que tu fais : tu joues avec mes sentiments.

- Oh ! Arrêtes Harry ! Tu savais bien que ça serait secret quand on a commencé à être ensemble, je t'avais prévenu et tu étais d'accord ! Cria la jeune femme, sans se soucier que son homologue pouvait l'entendre. Pour moi aussi c'est lourd de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser quand je veux, te prendre la main dans les couloirs ou m'installer avec toi dans la salle commune, mais je n'ai pas le choix !

Pendant cette altercation, Drago était rentré dans ses appartements et avait donc tout entendu de la dispute. Il évita le sourire qui tentait de se dessiner sur son visage et s'installa dans un fauteuil pour entendre la suite, qui allait sûrement être intéressante pour lui.

- Et bien j'étais peut-être d'accord, mais je ne le suis plus. Alors si ce n'est pas possible qu'on soit officiellement un couple, je préfère qu'on ne le soit pas non plus officieusement.

Sur ces mots, Harry quitta la chambre d'Hermione en trombe, sans remarquer la présence du Serpentard dans la salle. Drago était tiraillé entre deux comportements : attendre et voir comment ça allait se dérouler ou se précipiter consoler Hermione. Le destin décida pour lui puisque la jeune fille arriva en larme dans la salle et s'installa dans un fauteuil, face au jeune Malfoy.

- Tu dois être content, ta "femme" ne se salira plus avec ton ennemi, attaqua-t-elle, amère.

- Vu l'état dans lequel ça te met, il aurait peut-être mieux valu que vous continuiez, répondit-il sans la regarder.

Elle fut surprise de sa réponse.

- Et depuis quand tu te soucies de mon état ?

- Depuis que tu es ma future femme ! Si on te voit comme ça dans le château, tout le monde va croire que c'est ma faute ! Répondit-il pour se rattraper.

- Je me disais aussi ... Mais ne t'en fait pas, ça ira mieux demain et personne ne t'accusera, Malfoy !

Il était assez gêné, il n'avait pas voulu provoquer cette dispute, il s'inquiétait simplement pour elle. Il se renfrogna et s'installa mieux dans son fauteuil. Il réfléchit un moment avant de prendre la parole.

- Écoute, Granger, on a encore 4 mois à tenir dans cette école et après on sera marié l'un à l'autre, alors tu crois pas qu'il est temps qu'on arrête de se prendre la tête comme ça ... et qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms ?

Elle le regarda un moment, sceptique, avant de hocher imperceptiblement la tête.

- Si tu veux ... Drago.

Plutôt satisfait, il se leva, lui souhaita bonne nuit et s'en retourna dans sa chambre. Il aurait bien aimé qu'elle se confie à lui, mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il savait que de toute façon cette nouvelle attitude vis-à-vis d'elle ne serait pas mal interpréter puisque tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient fiancés et donc il était normal que leurs relations s'améliorent. Il ne lui restait donc qu'à tout faire pour que ça aille de mieux en mieux.

oOoOoOoOo

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que le mois de mai arriva : les relations entre Harry et Hermione s'étaient améliorées, même s'ils n'étaient plus qu'amis; Ron restait collé à Lavande et ses meilleurs amis le voyait donc encore moins; Hermione s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec Drago et elle commençait même à se confier à lui et, enfin, les deux correspondants mystérieux s'adoraient.

Avec le soleil, les élèves sortaient de plus en plus dans le parc de Poudlard et il n'était pas rare de voir les deux préfets-en-chef et, étrangement, le Survivant assis au bord du lac à réviser ou, simplement, à discuter. Bien qu'au début leurs relations aient été tendues, le Serpentard et le Griffondor avaient fini par s'apprécier pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione. Elle abordait maintenant son mariage avec beaucoup moins d'appréhension.

Enfin, un soir, ce qui devait se produire se produisit (NdA : on arrive enfin au but de la fic ;-) ). Hermione révisait pour les aspics allongée dans sa chambre lorsque son hibouphone se manifesta.

_"voilà, ça fait un moment que j'y pense ... et j'aimerais bien te rencontrer. Que dis tu qu'on se retrouve ce soir à minuit à la tour d'astronomie ?"  
_

Hermione relut plusieurs fois le message en se demandant s'il était sage qu'elle accepte. Après avoir longtemps pesé le pour et le contre, elle décida de se rentre au rendez-vous sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Elle prétexta une recherche importante à la Réserve pour la lui emprunter.

Un peu avant l'heure dite, elle monta au lieu de rendez-vous et s'installa au bord d'une fenêtre, cachée sous la cape. Au moment où l'horloge sonnait les douze coups de minuit, la jeune femme entendit la porte s'ouvrir et elle découvrit la personne que, inconsciemment, elle souhaitait voir. Ainsi, son mystérieux correspondant était Drago Malfoy. Mais comment allait-il le prendre quand il découvrirait que c'était elle ? Certes, leur relation s'était considérablement améliorée depuis la rentrée mais leur passé restait tout de même présent. Mais la pire constatation qu'Hermione fit, fut qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de son homologue. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé physiquement attirant, mais ces derniers temps, il s'était révélé agréable à fréquenter, drôle, intelligent et intéressant. Alors si, naïvement, elle avait espéré avoir une véritable relation avec lui, qui ne se base pas sur leurs fiançailles forcées, elle savait maintenant que son coeur était pris ailleurs puisque ça faisait des mois qu'il lui faisait les louanges d'une fille.

Le temps de ces réflexions, Drago était rentré dans la pièce, déçu de ne voir encore personne, et s'était installé la la fenêtre à côté d'Hermione. Il regardait les étoiles en se demandant qui allait ouvrir la porte à son tour. Pour sa part, la jeune fille ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Se découvrir et risquer de lire l'amère déception sur le visage du beau blond ou repartir comme si de rien n'était. La seconde solution était certes la plus tentante mais il l'entendrait forcément si elle ouvrait la porte pour sortir. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et enleva discrètement sa cape. Là, elle toussota pour signaler sa présence. Il se retourna d'un coup, ne l'ayant pas entendu rentrer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne t'ai pas entendue rentrer ! Dit-il.

- Heu ... je ... j'étais déjà là quand tu es rentré ... sous une cape d'invisibilité, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son air sceptique.

- Et qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Répéta le jeune homme.

Hermione devint toute rouge.

- Et bien ... j'avais rendez-vous avec quelqu'un, répondit-elle.

Et, avec un sourire contrit elle sortit le hibouphone de sa poche. Le Serpentard ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Ainsi, sa mystérieuse correspondante, celle qui le connaissait mieux que n'importe qui et qui le comprenait à demi-mot c'était sa fiancée, son homologue, cette Griffondor et, surtout, celle qui faisait battre son coeur depuis quelques mois.

À la plus grande surprise de la jeune préfète, Drago se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras en murmurant des « merci ». et, pour finir et ajouter à son incompréhension, le jeune homme l'embrassa. C'est alors que la lumière se fit dans l'esprit d'Hermione, cette jeune fille dont il était amoureux, celle dont qui il voulait attirer l'attention, celle dont il ne pouvait s'empêcher de provoquer la colère, celle qui en aimait déjà un autre, celle avec qui elle lui avait conseillé de devenir amis, c'était elle. Rassérénée, elle répondit à son étreinte passionnée.

oOoOoOoOo

**Epilogue :**

Installée tranquillement devant son café, Hermione lisait la _Gazette du Sorcier_ du jour :

_Double mariage au Manoir Malfoy._

_Sous les yeux d'une centaine d'invités, Harmony-Lénaïs Christensen, dernière héritière de la prestigieuse famille des Christensen, et Drago Lucius Malfoy se sont unis sous la présence du grand mage Albus Dumbledore. Cette évènement, déjà important par lui même du fait de l'union de ces deux grandes familles, s'est vu couplé à l'union de Ginévria Weasley avec Harry Potter, grand vainqueur face à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom..._

L'article se poursuivait de la sorte sur plus de trois pages, détaillant les personnalités présentes, quelques interviews et une multitude de photos. Hermione sourit, referma son journal et s'en alla retrouver son mari sur la plage privée de l'hôtel tahitien dans lequel ils passaient leur lune de miel.

* * *

Et voilà, je vous annonce la fin officielle de ma fiction. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas très contente de comment ça se termine, je trouve que ça va trop vite ... mais bon, j'arriverais pas à faire mieux ! 

en espérant que ça vous ait plus, je vous retrouverai peut-être pour une autre fic ...

Bien à vous.

Ju


End file.
